For You
by Yuna-Kora
Summary: Cuando alguien trata de escapar del pasado y huir del destino, las cosas siempre pasan por algo, y pasaran sea como sea si así es que debe pasar... :/ No soy buena con esto.. Esta historia la escribí en secundaria cuando termine de ver el anime, pero hasta ahora es que me animo a subirla.. :P Espero que les guste.. Es que me trauma como termino..
1. Capitulo1: Calificada

_Hola! Aqui les traigo una historia, sera un poco larga, de uno de mis animes favoritos. Espero que sea de agrado._

_Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato). Solo hacemos esto por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. _

* * *

**_Capítulo 1 "Calificada"_**

En la ciudad de Sendai han estado pasando una serie de asesinatos desde hacía un mes, como aun la policía no ha dado con el responsable solicito la ayuda de la DDS. Pero ya había pasado una semana y no tenían ni un solo indicio, ni sospechoso. Todos estaban cansados ya no sabían que hacer para resolverlo, ya habían 5 niños muertos y dos desaparecidos.

-: **Este caso no tiene sentido! tal vez a los de la sección Q les parezca interesante**! (comento Nanawi, algo emocionado, esos chicos siempre lo sorprendían)

-: **Pero… están de vacaciones…** (Dijo Katahiri)

-: **Además es muy peligroso… las víctimas son chicos de entre 10 y 15, y para desgracia, en la sección Q, la mayoría tienen o parecen de esa edad...** (Dijo el profesor Tatsumi que no perdía la oportunidad de recalcar que los de la sección Q eran apenas unos mocosos).

-: **Tienes razón pero… volviendo al caso… no hemos encontrado ni una sola pista que nos lleve al responsable…** (Dijo esta vez la profesora Katahiri, para evitar alguna pelea, pues conocía las intenciones de su compañero)

En ese momento, uno de los oficiales se les acerca a los profesores de la DDS.

-: **Ya hemos aumentado la seguridad en escuelas, parques y centros comerciales, pero aun así se ha reportado la desaparición de otro niño de unos 13 años.**

-: **Otro?** (Nanawi no escondió su sorpresa)

-: **Hay algo que no estamos tomando en cuenta**… (Dijo el director de la DDS que hasta ahora había guardado silencio).

En eso todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de un oficial y junto a él una niña.

-: **Cuantas veces le diré que los niños no pueden entrar aquí?**

-: **Capitán! Lo siento pero esta es la hija de uno de mis amigos de infancia, acaba de llegar del extranjero y no podía dejarla sola, además con lo que está pasando… mi amigo nunca me perdonaría si le pasara algo…**

-: **Con lo que está pasando…? Tío Sassu que está pasando**? (Dijo la joven levantado el rostro hacia el hombre, era difícil saber su expresión ya que un mechón de cabello cubría sus ojos)

-: **disculpa pero es un asunto policiaco, no tienes por qué preocuparte! Pronto lo resolveremos**. (Con una sonrisa)

La chica cruzo los brazos y soplo sus mechones, que se levantaron un poco dejando ver sus ojos color ámbar por unos instantes, en señal de fastidio, miro hacia todos lados, como si los rostros de aquellas personas le dijeran que pasara.

-: **Es por esos chicos, no?** (el hombre la miro, parece que adivino su pregunta, ya que dijo) **lo sé por las noticias, me gusta mantenerme informada y más si viajo a una nueva ciudad …creo saber la razón de porque aunque tienen todo vigilado no encuentran a su criminal**. (Dijo muy segura de sus palabras)

Tatsumi: **pero quien rayos eres?**

-: **Ah disculpen! Soy Suki Ishikawa, tengo 16 años y asistiré a la preparatoria de Tokio, estoy en la ciudad de Sendai porque mis padres se encuentran de viaje, y no querían que me quedara sola en Tokio, por eso me mandaron con su amigo… los puedo ayudar…**

-: **eh? …Que?**

-: **jmmm… supongo que ya que las víctimas son chicos y chicas de entre 10 y 15, por lo que sé, no sufren abuso, y hay una ira reflejada en los cuerpos… así que sus sospechosos deben ser hombres violentos que han sufrido un trauma es su niñez o adolescencia.. no?**

-: **bueno… **

-: (la chica sonrió) **pues, esa es la razón! No buscan al asesino, nunca lo encontraran.**

-: **que quieres decir?**

-: **Como puedo explicarles? Mmm… si ustedes ven a dos jóvenes salir de un parque o la escuela, no los seguirán, en cambio si ven a un joven o adulto salir con un chico más joven que él levantaría sus sospechas.**

-: **si!**

-: **su asesino es un adolecente… los crímenes son brutales… así que puedo suponer que es por celos… la razón de esos celos pueden ser muchas… pero no creo que tenga alguna discapacidad, debe ser un chico sano, de apariencia agradable y además guapo, porque si no, que otra táctica usaría para atraer a sus víctimas? Los distrae y le da el primer golpee que será en las piernas o la cabeza, para evitar que su víctima huya, después siguen los otros golpes hasta que se sacia por ese instante.**

Hubo un silencio, una chica recién llegada, que no tenía nada que ver con esa ciudad, que no había visto ninguna imagen de la escena del crimen, y solo la información que se había dado en los noticieros, había dado con la repuesta, que ellos habían buscado por más de una semana? Era algo difícil de creer.

-: **si veo las fotos de las escenas puedo darles más** **detalle** (dijo, al parecer otra vez adivinaba sus pensamientos) **o si quieren me voy!**

Uno de los oficiales reacciono y le señalo el escritorio, la chica vio los folders, se sentó y los leyó, vio los apuntes en el tablero y los leyó como quien busca un detalle, todos la miraban incrédulos. El profesor Dan la observaba, esa chica les recordaba a los de la sección Q y más que nada a Renjou y Amakusa y aún más extraño, le recordaba a su amigo…

Chasqueo sus dedos, y se voltio, sobresaltando a muchos. Ella sonrió y luego dijo:

-: **Cuantos de ustedes tienen hijos de entre 12 y 16 años?** (ninguno alzo la mano) **jmmm… ya veo y sobrinos o vecinos?** (Nadie alzo la mano) **si dicen la verdad, esto será más fácil!** (Mirando el rostro de cada uno)

-: **porque nos preguntas?**

-: **su asesino es un chico de entre 12 y 16 años, lo más probable es que su mamá haya fallecido y que su padre sea detective, policía, doctor, bombero, periodista o cualquier otro trabajo que** **consuma tiempo, sus compañeros de clases y escuela tienen lo que él quiere, "tiempo con su padre" así que por eso son los celos. Su asesino estuvo con su última víctima cerca del lago, allí no hay ningún operativo, por lo que dice los documentos, y por eso digo que tienen que ser un hijo de policía, necesita esta información y el hijo de un policía podría sacarle fácilmente información a su padre… y por ultimo… Su asesino es… Iruki Makoto, hijo del capitán…**

-: **que? Como te atreves acusar a mi hijo?**

-: **Es este, No!?** (Mostrándoles una foto) **Por lo que veo es el único que concuerda con todo lo que les he dicho, su madre murió cuando el solo tenía 6 años, desde entonces su padre se afano al trabajo, esperando superar su dolor, lo que no sabía es el daño que le estaba provocando a su hijo, y para rematar a veces iban a dar charlas a las escuela, provocando más rencor en el corazón de Makoto. Es él! Sin duda alguna él es el asesino!** (Dijo muy segura de lo que acababa de decir)

Varios policías salieron a buscar al chico y después de un interrogatorio lograron que dijera toda la verdad, entre gritos y llanto dijo que su padre era el culpable por dedicarle el tiempo que le correspondía a esos tontos niños.

El profesor Dan se acercó a la chica que descansaba en uno de los sillones.

-: **está cansada! El viaje fue largo y el pensar se le hace agotador**! (mirando a la chica que dormía sobre uno de los sillones)

-: **si, hizo un trabajo excelente!** (acercándose en su silla de ruedas)

-: **ella es una chica especial! **

-: **quería decirle que soy Dan Morihiko, el director de la DDS, y está invitada a realizar los exámenes, aunque creo que no se les harán difícil!**

-: **le encantara!**

-: **bueno la esperamos la semana que viene. Los exámenes se harán el miércoles…**

-: **yo le digo!**

Los profesores se fueron, los policías fueron a seguir con lo suyo, la chica se quedó en la sala de descansó, tenía un brazo sobre su cara pero se pudo notar que en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y murmuro un "_qué fácil_!"

El miércoles llego y el salón principal escogido por la DDS para la prueba estaba repleto de personas que querían pasar el examen. Los profesores seguían con la mirada a la chica de cabellos largos y vestido morado, que veía todo muy emocionada. Todo transcurrió con normalidad, como siempre muy pocas personas llegaron al examen y como era lo esperado, Suki Ishikawa, estaba presentándolo. Ya que había sorprendido a todos la semana pasada, porque no solo resolvió el caso del chico, si no que encontró el cuerpo desaparecido y dio con los dos chicos, ya que estos últimos habían escapado, porque sus padres no lo dejaban estar juntos.

* * *

Este fue el primer capitulo... La idea del caso fue sacada de Criminal Minds", una de mis series favoritas...

Lo siento a aquellos que se los prometí y hasta ahora los subo, Gomen!

Gracias por leer, Dejen reviws!


	2. Capitulo2: la nueva integrante

_Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato), solo los utilizamos para nuestro entretenimiento.._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 "La nueva integrante"**

Había pasado un año desde que los chicos ingresaron en la DDS, pero todo seguía igual. Megu tan confundida como siempre aunque parecía estar decidiéndose por uno de ellos, no había cambiado mucho físicamente: era un poco más alta y solo se sujetaba el cabellos con dos ganchos hacia atrás dejando gran parte suelto, que caía en capas sobre su espalda (desde que escucho hablar a los chicos que la hacía ver mucho más madura y en cierto modo linda, como había dicho, cierto día, al unísono Kyu y Ryu), el uniforme de la preparatoria a la que asistía no era tan diferente, solo que el color había cambiado a un tono gris y blanco; Kyu había cambiado un poco desde que entro, estaba un poco más alto, había dejado crecer un poco su cabello, se había vuelto más serio en cuanto a Megu se refería, pero en cuanto a las otras chicas seguía siendo el mismo; Ryu había crecido también un poco, su cabello era más largo, era un poco menos distanciado con sus amigos, pero seguía siendo muy reservado, en cuanto a vivir en la casa de Kyu, aún seguía viviendo con su amigo y su madre, había logrado entrar junto con Kyu a la preparatoria de Tokio; Kazuma, ya había entrado a secundaria, y se había vuelto un poco más maduro, aunque seguía siendo el mismo de siempre cuando estaba con sus amigos; en cuanto a Kinta seguía trabajando y era igual que siempre, necio y pervertido. Todos habían crecido, en cuanto sus habilidades de investigación, pero según el profesor Dan aún tenían mucho que aprender.

-: **Profesor Dan! No es muy precipitado?**

Prof. Dan: **estuviste allí! **

-: **Sí! Fue asombroso!**

-: **y el resultado de su examen fue más de lo esperado!**

-: **sí, calificación perfecta! Pero aun así, no es precipitado? además de arriesgado, los otros chicos van un año adelantado y ella entrara así de la nada?**

-: **pero su técnica de investigación está más adelantada que la de ellos, algo desordenada y se deja llevar por lo que siente pero aun así es buena… **

-: **Ok! creo que tiene razón! Es muy lista!**

_ Cierto día en el salón de Kyu_

Prof.: **buenos días!**

Todos: **buenos días profesor!**

Prof.: **Hoy llega una nueva alumna.**

Una chica de largos cabellos negros y con el uniforme escolar, entro al salón y miro a todos. Y en voz calmada dijo:

-: **Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Suki Ishikawa, tengo 16 años y vengo de Nueva York, Estados Unidos!** (Con una reverencia)

Sus ojos difícilmente se podían ver a través de los mechones de cabello que le llagaban a la nariz.

Prof.: **a ver?! Siéntate atrás de Ayanami.**

La chica camino y solo alguien sintió una mirada procedente de ella ¬¬, esta se sentó en el puesto asignado por el profesor.

_En la salida_

Kyu: **aahh! Vamos a llegar tarde. Ryu, muévete**!

Ryu solo miro a su amigo.¬¬

Kyu: **¿Qué? Si es cierto**.

Llegaron justo a tiempo. Cuando estuvieron sentados entro el profesor Dan:

Prof. Dan: **Buenas tardes chicos**!

Todos: **Buenas tardes, profesor Dan**!

Prof. Dan: **Como sabrán el que entra a esta clase es muy especial y no todos reúnen los requisitos. Pero encontramos a otra calificada. Saluden todos a su nueva compañera: Suki Ishikawa.**

Kyu y Ryu: **pero si es…**

Megu: (se le quedo viendo, pareció conocerla de algún lugar, pero por más que trato de hacer memoria no recordaba de donde, lo que le extraño mucho, ya que su capacidad para recordar las cosas nunca fallaba, era la segunda vez en su vida que le pasaba eso y no le agradaba esa sensación, pero entonces escucho lo que los chicos decían en voz baja) **La conocen**?! (T.T)

Era una chica de cabellos largos y oscuros, un mechón que le cubría los ojos y estaba vestida con una mini-falda negra, una blusa morada y un chaleco oscuro con un par de botas.

Kyu: **si! Si es ella.**

Ryu: **Que rayos hace aquí?!**

Todos: **buenas tardes Suki!**!

Suki: **Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Suki Ishikawa, tengo 16 años y vengo de Nueva York, Estados Unidos**!

La chica miro a todos, se quedó viendo por más tiempo a Ryu, el cual hizo una mueca extraña y se le quedo viendo a medida que la chica avanzaba hacia el asiento que le asigno el profesor Dan.

Cuando las clases terminaron, todos fueron a ver a Suki que estaba sentada balanceando sus pies.

Kyu: **Hola soy Kyu Renjou, y tengo 16 años, como ya sabes estoy en la misma preparatoria que tú**. (Mientras le daba una de sus características sonrisas).

Megu: **Soy Megumi Minami pero dime Megu, tengo 16 años y estoy en una preparatoria para personas con talentos especiales**. (Sonriéndole de una manera muy cortes)

Kazuma: **mi nombre es Kazuma Narusawa y tengo 13 años, y voy en primer año de la segundaria de Tokio**. (Con una sonrisa).

Kinta: **Y el mío es Kintaro Tohyama, pero solo dime Kinta y tengo 19 años**. (Con una gran sonrisa)

Suki: (Miro a cada uno o al menos eso parecía) **Soy Suki Ishikawa mucho gusto! **(con una sonrisa).

Ryu no se había levantado en ese momento, seguía mirando su mesa.

Kazuma: **Y porque tienes ese mechón de cabello en la cara**? (Algo curioso, pues los ojos de la chica se veían un poco, y pensar como ella veía lo que estaba enfrente, como sabrían que miraba, y muchas otras preguntas que surgieron en su cabeza)  
Suki: **es… que… bueno se los diré pero no le digan a nadie aunque sea algo tonto, de acuerdo**?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Suki: **es... que… bueno… no me gustan mis ojos**. (Y levanto el mechón de cabello hasta la frente, con la mano)

Por el contrario de lo que decía sus ojos eran muy lindos, aunque reflejaba una expresión triste y melancólica, como si nada valiera la pena, y lo que no le gustaban de ellos era que fuera cual fuera su estado de ánimo ellos no cambiaban de expresión y en ciertos casos la hacían ver como una débil, cosa que detestaba.

Como Kyu estaba al frente de ella se le quedo mirando y este se sonrojo.

Megu: **Pero si son lindos**. *.* T.T

Kazuma: **Si**! *.*

Kinta: **Whoa**! *.*

Kyu: **hermosos**! *.*

Ryu (acercándose): **como siempre**!

Suki alzo una de sus cejas pero sus ojos seguían con la misma expresión, soltó el mechón de cabello.

Kazuma (mirando su reloj): **chicos! Ya es tarde, no tardan en venir por mí**. (Salió caminando del salón)

Kinta: **aahh! Llegare tarde… de nuevo… me DESPEDIRAN! Nos vemos mañana**! (Y salió corriendo)

Megumi: **ya nos vamos**?

Kyu: **Suki! Te quedas**?

Suki: **no! Ya vienen por mi**!

Kyu: **OK. Hasta mañana**!

Megu: **nos vemos mañana**!

Suki: **chao**!

Kyu y Megu salieron del salón y Ryu iba más atrás, cuando se aseguró de que sus dos amigos salieron, agarro a Suki por un brazo.

Ryu: **Qué haces**?

Suki: **Autsh!** **Me lastimas**!

Ryu: **No te hagas la tonta, sé que tramas algo**!

Suki**: yo? No?** (con una sonrisa inocente)

Ryu: **descubriré lo que tramas, ya verás**!

Suki: **Sí! Lo que digas**! (Puso una sonrisa perversa y se soltó de un tirón) **nos vemos mañana, Ryu**… ( y salió caminando de la habitación como si nada).

_En la casa de Megu_

-: **hermana! ya llegue**!

-: **Estoy en la cocina** (Megu cerró la puerta, camino hacia la cocina, y se sentó en una de las sillas) **y como te fue**?

-: **ahs! Bien… creo**!

-: **Como que crees**?

-: **Es que llego una chica nueva, que tiene unos ojos…y… Ryu y Kyu se la van a pasar todo el día con ella, pues no solo está en la sección Q de la DDS sino que está en la misma escuela que ellos… ash**!

-: **Mmm… estas celosa**!

-: **Qué? Ah?**

-: **tienes celos de que esa chica te robe a tus príncipes azules**.

-: **Qué? NO ES CIERTO!**

-: **Si tu lo dices**!

-: **NO ME MOLESTES**!

-: **Esta bien, me ayudas a preparar la cena**.

-: **Claro**!

_Mientras en casa de Kyu_

-: **mamá! Ya llegamos**!

-: **y como les fue**?

-: **bien…llego una chica nueva a la escuela y esa misma chica logro entrar a la sección Q de la DDS.**

-: **que curioso**!

-: **si… y parece conocer a Ryu**.

Los dos se le quedaron viendo, y Ryu al notarlo:

-: **es que… estaba conmigo desde primaria… creo… que era desde tercer grado…**

-: **bueno, si tú lo dices**!

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo Capitulo...

Gracias por leer, espero su reviws...


	3. Capitulo3: Pequeños detalles

_Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato), solo los utilizamos para saciar nuestra imaginación, sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Capítulo 3 "Pequeños detalles"

Le habían asignado un caso a los de la sección Q, se trataba de la desaparición de dos hermanas, sospechaban del padre, pero él decía que no lo había hecho y no tenían pista de los cuerpos, aparte la madre había desaparecido hace tres años, y en ese entonces también sospechaban del padre, pero al no encontrar el cuerpo no hubo manera de encerrarlo. Así que esa mañana se dirigían a Osaka.

Los seis estaban en el tren.

Kinta: que sueño! (bostezando)

Kazuma: Tú siempre te quejas.

Ryu miraba a Suki que veía por la ventana, mientras que Megu lo veía, Kyu estaba recostado a Megu y parecía estar profundamente dormido. Al fin llegaron y los policías de la estación se le quedaron viendo (como siempre, pues eran unos niños, claro que al enterarse que pertenecían a la DDS, los trataron muy bien).

Se encontraban viendo el interrogatorio. El hombre, en serio parecía decir la verdad, sufría mucho por la desaparición de sus hijas. Los chicos lo veían, mientras un policía trataba de sacarle la información. Le mostro una grabadora, en la cual se reproducía la conversación de su hija menor con el número de emergencias de la policía.

-: halo! Cuál es su emergencia?

-: mi padre se ha vuelto loco (se podía escuchar los golpes en la puerta) vengan a ayudarnos…

"abre la puerta, Shijaru, abre, la puerta, linda!" Se podía escuchar a un hombre furioso..

-: Por favor, ayúdennos…

"Que abras la puerta, te he dicho! O lo lamentaras!"

-:corre.. Por la ventana, Shijaru mueve…

-: Misuki…

Todos oían la conversación, hasta que el hombre dijo "abre la puerta!" en un grito. Mientas golpeaba la puerta. Parecía a ver salido de un trance, pues su actitud era diferente a la de hace unos minutos, se quedó viendo el espejo, por el cual los chicos lo veían.

-: Tonto! Te has puesto a llorar como una niña…

-: A qué se refiere Sr. Ren Yamada?

Del otro lado del espejo. Los chicos miraban al sujeto, estaban muy confundidos. Hasta que la voz de Suki les llama la atención "Doble personalidad…"

Kazuma: Que dijiste?

Suki: Él sufre un trastorno mental llamado doble personalidad.

Kinta: Como lo sabes?

Suki: Nada más hay que ver cómo se comporta..

Ryu: Desde cuando lo descubriste?

Suki: Desde que comenzó la grabación, lo sospeche desde que nos dieron los expedientes. Solo quería estar segura… Miren (señalando hacia el vidrio)

-: (El hombre se le quedo viendo al oficial y sonrió con arrogancia) Ese? Ese se fue a refugiar a una esquina y me dejo esto a mí!

-: Quién eres?

-: Soy Matt Yagami.

-: Matt Yagami?

-: Si! Ren siempre me deja lo que él no puede controlar, como a sus hijas.

-: Que les hiciste a las niñas?

-: Les di su merecido! Ya no volverán a desautorizarme! (Con una cara prepotente)

En eso entran a la sala diciendo que la hija mayor del sujeto había apareció.

Todos se fueron a ver qué tal estaba la chica.

Ryu: Podrías decirnos que paso?

-: Quienes son ustedes?

-: Disculpa por no presentarnos; Soy Kyu, y ellos son Megu, Ryu, Kinta, Kazuma y Suki (dijo señalando a cada uno) Somos de la DDS, y venimos a ayudar con el caso. Queremos encontrar al culpable y a tu hermana.

La chica se les quedo viendo y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Megu: No te preocupes, Misuki. Encontraremos al culpable. (Dijo tocándole el hombro, en señal de apoyo)

Misuki: Pero… fue mi padre!

Todos se le quedaron viendo..

Misuki: Mi padre siempre ha cambiado de actitud al beber en exceso. Y ese día, fue el peor. Shijaru y yo tuvimos que huir por la ventana de mi cuarto. Corrimos por el bosque, pero tuvimos que separarnos, y desde entonces no la he visto.

Megu: No te preocupes, la encontraremos.

La chica solo bajo el rostro. Una muchacha se acercó a la chica, mientras que uno de los oficiales hablaba con los chicos de la DDS.

-: Iremos a buscar, vendrán con nosotros?

-: Si! Kazuma revisara las llamadas y la grabación del interrogatorio; Kyu, Kinta y yo iremos con los oficiales, mientas que Megu y Suki irán con un oficial, a la casa de la chica, por lo que se tiene que ir a buscar sus cosas, no?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Mientras todos hacían los preparativos para la búsqueda y le decían como era el operativo a los chicos de la DDS, en tanto las chicas esperaban que el psicólogo terminara con Misuki, Kazuma ya había empezado a revisar las grabaciones. Ryu se había acercado a Suki.

Ryu: No te atrevas a hacerle nada!

Suki: Por eso hiciste énfasis en "oficial"? Pensé que te preocupabas por nosotras...

Ryu: Solo por ella. Tú te sabes cuidar sola!

Suki: Jummm… Clarooo... Y crees que no le hare nada a la chica que babea por mi…

Ryu: Cállate! No le hagas nada. Por favor.

Suki: Si que has empeorado, ya ruegas, y crees que soy tan estúpida como para matar a alguien sabiendo que la primera sospechosa sería yo... Que tonto! Si solo era para eso, ya te puedes ir.

Ryu: Bueno, si es cierto, no eres tan estúpida, pero sé que hallarías la manera de quitar las miradas de ti…

Suki sonrió maliciosamente y se fue hacia la puerta donde la esperaba Megu.

De camino a la casa de Misuki, ella se veía muy tranquila, hablaba con Megu de temas triviales, mientras Suki a veces opinaba. El carro se estaciono al frente de la casa, Misuki se bajó, pero por el apuro se chocó con el oficial quien había abierto la puerta, más atrás estaban Megu y Suki.

Megu: Wao! Que casa!

Suki: Es Bonita!

Siguieron a la chica al interior de la casa, estaba sin luces, pues el día del incidente hubo una tormenta, que quemo un par de fusibles. El oficial se quedaría en la puerta.

Megu: que se abra echo?

Suki: No lo sé!

Megu: MI-SU-Kii! (No consiguió respuesta)

Suki: Porque no buscas acá abajo. El oficial está en la puerta. Así que cualquier cosa, podremos pedirle ayuda a él.

Megu: Ok!

Mientras. Los chicos habían encontrado el cuerpo de Shijaru, y no muy lejos otro esqueleto. Se dirigieron a la comisaria.

Kyu: Kazuma, Que has encontrado?

Kazuma: Lo revise varias veces! Y no halle nada extraño, pero tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo que no estoy tomando en cuenta.

Todos lo vieron extraño, con cara de no entender.

Kazuma: Miren, revise todo lo referente al caso, antecedentes del padre incluidos. Pero lo que hallo raro es que por más quejas que pusieron los vecinos, la esposa no puso ninguna, las hijas dijeron que ella se había ido. Y con lo referente al actualidad, en el interrogatorio no mostro señales d estar mintiendo, el psicólogo corroboro, lo que dio de Suki, de su doble personalidad. Pero aun así no creo que el haya matado a su esposa y mucho menos a su hija.

Kinta: pero, su otra personalidad…

Ryu: pero aun así, si tus suposiciones son ciertas ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?

Ryu miro al Kyu, y este lo miro a él. Ambos dijeron al unísono "Las chicas!" y salieron corriendo.

Megu buscaba en la sala, estaba en el piso, recogiendo unas casas que había tirado en el suelo, cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención "un collar de perlas" pensó " por lo que leí en los informes, esto fue por lo que creían sospechoso al padre, los asesinos guardan cosas de sus víctimas, pero si había uno en la comisaria, que haría otro aquí?" trato de analizarlo una rato, cuando escucho unos pasos tras de sí, volteo sobresaltada.

Megu: Misuki, me asustaste! (un poco más aliviada)

Misuki: Que tienes en las manos (Megu, lo miro) Creo que hallaste algo que no debiste!

Mientras los chicos ya estaban de camino a la casa.

Kinta: Que sucede?

Kyu: Si el culpable. No es el Sr, Yamada. Eso quiere decir que tanto Miyuki, como Suki y Megu pueden estar en peligro.

Ryu: No sabemos por qué alguien se empeña en dañar a los integrantes de esa familia. Pero para evitar cualquier perdida iremos a revisar.

Mientras Megu veía a la chica con cara de confusión.

Megu: A que te refieres?

Misuki: No puedo permitir que alguien como tú, se interpongan en mis planes.

Megu: Tus planes!? Eso quiere decir que… tú?.. Fuiste tú!

Miyuki: Si! Fui yo. Ahora tú también sabrás que les pasas a aquellos que intentan interponerse en mi camino. (La chica alzo el arma) No te muevas! (Cuando vio que Megu intento salir huyendo).

Megu: pero, sabrán que fuiste tú!

Misuki: Eso crees? Yo no sé, intento matarme… tenía un arma... Yo solo quise defenderme (y se puso a llorar).

Megu: estas demente!

La chica sonrió, le quito el seguro al revolver. Y halo el gatillo….

Megu cerró los ojos al escuchar un ruido, solo esperando al frio pedazo de metal traspasar su cuerpo, pero el impacto nunca llego. Al abrir los ojos vio a Miyuki en el suelo, y Suki la veía confundida.

Megu: Q-que…

Los chicos abrieron la puerta violentamente.

Kinta: están bien?

Oficial: mi arma! No esta! (revisando su cinturón)

Los chicos vieron a Megu en el suelo viéndolos extraño, Miyuki inconsciente en el piso, y Suki recostada en la pared con cara.. Divertida?¿

La policía se llevó a la chica, después de aclarar todo, ya que la culpable había sido Miyuki, y había culpado a su papá, con la base en que no le gustaba que se metieran con lo suyo, la metieron en una institución mental. Ya los chicos estaban de vuelta, y hablaban del caso.

Kyu: me preocuparon mucho, pensé que… Que paso? (Con la cabeza ladeada en señal de confusión)

Megu: La verdad no sé. Pensé que me dispararía pero la bala nunca llego. (Mirando a Suki)

Suki: eso es fácil! (todos la miraron desconcertados) Yo le quite el cartucho de balas al revolver.

Megu: Cuando?

Suki: en el auto, en un descuido del oficial.

Kyu: porque?

Suki: Esa chica le quitaría el arma, tarde o temprano. No dejaría a una demente con pistola.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de no entender lo que decía.

Ryu: desde cuando sospechabas de ella?

Suki: Desde que la encontraron! Es raro que una persona que haya perdido a alguien muy querido para ella lo primero que haga es preguntar por quiénes son los que la interrogan, sabiendo que está en una comisaria con policías y detectives, aunque como parecemos niños (mirando hacia arriba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho) claro que eso no era tan sospechoso, pero recordé la conversación, que pusiera a hablar a su hermana menor con la policía, cuando ella estaba a lado, que como sé que estaba a lado?, cuando hablo se escuchó a la misma distancia, no como la voz del padre que aunque estaba gritando, se escuchaba más lejos. Claro que ese no es suficiente para sospechar de una niña de 14 años, pero cuando íbamos de camino a su casa iba muy emocionada hablando con nosotras, aunque en varias ocasiones de manera, se podría decir que inconsciente, mencione a su hermana, y no hubo la reacción que esperaba, es mas en vez de ponerse triste, se emocionaba más en la conversación. Para mí eso fue raro, y le quite el cartucho al policía, solo por si acaso. Si no era ella no habría de que preocuparse y se lo daría después, pero al salir se chocó con el policía por "accidente", y pude ver cómo le quito el arma. Cuando la encontré se dirigía a la sala, y vi como confesaba a Megu que ella había sido. Y cuando termino la inmovilice, peleo así que la deje inconsciente.

Todos la miraban, con caras desconcertadas.

Kyu: Pero… cómo pudiste poner atención a todos esos detalles?

Suki: Igual que como pude notar que cuando veníamos, no dormías (y sonrió traviesamente)

Kyu: Que?

Suki: (sonrió) Es por una habilidad, aunque muchos creen que es una enfermedad. Se llama baja inhibición latente, o la enfermedad de los genios. O…

Kazuma: O el síndrome de Asperger (interrumpiéndola) Aquí dice, (con su laptop encendida, en varias página web sobre el tema) que los que sufren de esto, no paran de recibir información, que para mucho es ignoradas si no le prestan la debida importancia.

Suki: exacto!

Kinta: No entendí!

Suki: quiere decir que mi cerebro no para recibir la información que me rodea. Por ejemplo mientras vamos en este tren, ustedes solo le ponen atención a los que les importa en este momento, por ejemplo a lo que yo les digo, en cambio, mientras yo hablo si pasan algunas personas, Solo Megu las recordaría, pero solo su aspecto, en cambio yo recordaría, lo que decían cuando pasaban hasta que desaparecieron, a que olía la mezcla de sus perfumes y cada uno individual, si alguno cargaba algo o decía, hacia o algo por el estilo, además de como reaccionaron las personas que están atrás de ellos, es decir las que veo desde aquí, cuáles eran sus expresiones al escucharme, que era exactamente lo que les decía, Y también cual era el paisaje que veía desde el tren, y muchas otras cosas.

Todos la vieron asombrados.

Kyu: uuu.. Ya sé porque llamaste tanto la atención del profesor Dan…

Suki Solo sonrió..

Megu: un momento… como que no dormías.. Entonces porque estabas recostado a mi? (decía mientras su ceño de fruncía y sus mejillas se ponían rojas).

Kazuma: noooo.. Megu.. Baja eso.. (Ya que la chica había tomado su portátil)

Suki veía todo entretenida, pero luego voltio su cara hacia Ryu, quien la veía desafiante, y le sonrió, El chico frunció el ceño. Y voltio el rostro, Suki sonrió divertida.

Pasaron los días y los chicos se fueron acostumbrando a la presencia de Suki; excepto Ryu y Megu, esta última por razones muy obvias, y a Ryu… bueno, nadie sabía que le pasaba, él trataba indiferente a todo el mundo pero con ella era diferente, era como si la odiara, la detestaba, en realidad sí; la trataba como si fuera la peor persona del mundo; y Suki? Lo trataba de lo más bien, y eso lo hacía enojar aún más. Hasta el momento era a la única persona que conocían que hacía que Ryu cambiara de humor tan rápido y a su antojo… A Suki le gustaba usar su capacidad para resolver mensajes ocultos. Además había otra cosa que llamaba la atención de ella, que tenía un gran parecido con Kyu, tanto físico como emocional; los dos eran de la misma altura y tenían el mismo color de piel. Los dos se emocionaban al enterarse de un nuevo caso, los dos odiaban el agua, pues se la pasaban inventando excusa para no asistir a natación, pero era evidente que era porque no sabían nadar. Y otras similitudes.

* * *

El síndrome que sufre Suki, si existe, es muy extraño, y se llama baja inicio latente, lo recordé de Prision Break, y enseguida lo busque, lo describo según lo que entendí. El caso es de "Criminal Minds" (ya notaron que me gusta mucho?) con algunas modificaciones de mi parte.

Gracias por leer.. Este cap si me salio largo, :D

Ahora los siguientes caps los tratare de subir cada fin de semana, subí estos tres de un solo porque una de mis lectoras ya había leído hasta el cap 2 ademas se los prometí a muchos desde hace rato... así que les debo mas... u.u pero pronto subiré el resto :D

Suerte en los semestrales chicos de parte de Kora & Yuna...

Gracias por leer.. y no olviden los comentarios...


	4. Capitulo4: Suki Ishikawa

Gracias a las dos personas por los comentarios anónimos... :) Gracias por leel y por tomarse la molestia de comentar.

_Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato) Solo los tomamos prestados para fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

Capítulo 4 "Suki Ishikawa"

Un día Ryu estaba caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria cuando vio a Suki caminar hacia la biblioteca, aprovechando que estaba sola fue a hablar. La vio sentada en una de las mesas, concentrada en un par de libros, se sentó frente a ella.

-: **Que haces aquí**? ( le dijo el chico casi murmurando)

-: **Estudiando, pues, que más?… no soy tan buena en idiomas a pesar de que sé hablar inglés, español, francés, japonés, ruso y chino y estoy aprendiendo alemán... pero como tengo rato que no escribo japonés me cuesta. La gramática **(Con cara de frustración)**… me cuesta!**

-: (Con cara de no entender de que hablaba) **Eh?..**(Sacudiendo la cabeza, para concentrarse de nuevo) **no te hagas… enserio**!

-: **Solo vine a divertirme** (con una sonrisa)

-: **como te atrevas**… (Entre dientes)

-: **Qué!**? (Con un tono retador)

-: **ya verás**! (Con un tono severo).

Suki sonrió maliciosamente. "**no les hare nada… intencionalmente... lo sabes, solo les pasaría algo si se interponen en mis planes**"

-: **no te atrevas a tocar a ninguno de mis amigos**!

-: **Que curioso**!

-: **Qué**?

-: **ahora tienes amigos! Cuando antes solo me tenías a mí**!

-: **Si, y**?

-: **has cambiado**… (Apoyo sus manos en la mesa y acerco su rostro al de Ryu dejando poca distancia entre ellos, lo miro curiosamente a los ojos) **si… has cambiado mucho… y eso me gusta** (al decir esto puso una sonrisa, que hizo que el chico frente a ella se sonrojara, aún más de lo que ya estaba, al ver que ya había logrado su propósito se sentó).

Ryu comenzó a tartamudear, buscado como reprocharle, pero llego Kyu.

-: **Ryu! Con que aquí estabas, llevo rato buscándote, ya es hora de irnos, o llegaremos tarde**!

-: **mmm** (bajando el rostro, y tratando de normalizarse) **vámonos**!

Kyu vio a Suki, algo extrañado, no la había visto cuando llego: **Suki, Hola**!

La chica solo le contesto con una sonrisa.

Los tres salieron practicante corriendo de la biblioteca. De camino a la DDS, Suki hablaba muy entretenida con Kyu. Mientras Ryu iba más adelante pensado para sus adentros "_ella también a cambiado… desde aquel día… "_

**_Flash Back _**

_Una niña de largos cabellos verde oscuros y unos rayitos blancos recogidos en dos coletas y un mechón en su frente, que le llegaba hasta las cejas, miraba el cuerpo inerte frente a ella, sus manos, su cara, su hermoso vestido lila se había manchado con la sangre de aquel hombre, cayo de rodillas en el charco del líquido rojo que estaba a sus pies, de una herida en su mano derecha brotaba sangre, la cual ella se había provocado, sus ojos que hace un rato estaban sin expresión alguna, ahora mostraban solo tristeza en medio de una cara de confusión, pues no hallaba la respuesta a lo que había sucedido, un niño de cabellos celestes, y ojos grises se le acerco, y la abrazo, ambos cubiertos de sangre comenzaron a llorar, entonces la niña vio al chico con esa cara que él nunca olvidaría, aquella que quedó7 grabada en su ser, una que reflejaba sufrimiento, dolor, que nada en la vida valía la pena, y sus ojos tan hermosos con esa expresión que muy poca veces cambiaria, derramaban lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, cubiertas de sangre._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, odiaba recordar esa escena de su vida, renegó con la cabeza para tratar de apartar la imagen de aquella niña, siguió analizando a la chica que hablaba con su amigo "… _pero ahora….es una perversa… me molesta tanto que sea así, a veces es amable_" recordando la sonrisa que le había dirigido minutos antes "_y luego cambia_" recordando su comportamiento del día anterior, bajo el rostro " _odiaría tanto que ellos la conocieran bien_" miro hacia atrás, y como si adivinara sus pensamientos la chica le dirigió una sonrisa entre inocente y perversa "_Si! No quiero que conozcan a la verdadera Suki_"

-: **Ryu**!?

Alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos. " **hola! Megu**!"

Megu: **hola, Ryu! Kyu, Hola**! n.n

Kyu: **hola!**

Megu: **ah! Hola Suki**... ¬¬ (de muy mala gana)

Suki: **Hola**! (Con una sonrisa alegre)

Suki seguía hablando con Kyu, Megu y Ryu iban más adelante, pero no hablaban, estaban muy pensativos.

Megu " _Que niña más insoportable… ah! … es que es una… no la tolero! Mmm… que tanto hablan? Más vale que no se atreva… ash! Y ÉL? Que tanto tiene que hablar con ella? … Porqué Ryu la ve tanto?... La odio_!" y siguió pensando cosas parecidas. Mientras por la mente de Ryu " _Qué se estará tramando? Con ella nada es seguro; podría estar descansando de todo o pudo venirme a buscar y obligarme a regresar o simplemente quiere que crea todo esto y me sienta tan mal con su presencia que quiera regresar... No lo sé! En realidad no sé porque Hades enviaría a su mano derecha, ella nunca se ensuciaría las manos con tonterías… hay algo más!"_ Miro hacia atrás" Porque … se parecen tanto físicamente?" lo pensó unos instantes "No solo físicamente sino también comparten otras similitudes… tal vez…" volvió a mirar hacia atrás " _ella.. No!... Definitivamente no!.. Tengo que averiguar que hace aquí!_"

Mientras Kyu hablaba muy emocionado con Suki, veía que no solo era verdad que se parecían físicamente sino tenían muchos miedos y actitudes en común. En tanto Suki con cada cosa que comprobaba que se parecía más al chico que tenía al frente se preocupaba más.

Llegaron a la DDS y Suki salió corriendo a saludar a Kinta y a Kazuma. Mientras Megu solo pensaba " _ojala! se callera"_ y se imaginó a la chica cayéndose de una forma graciosa " _ja! Si ojala_!" y Ryu "_ja! Ni ella se lo cree!"_

* * *

Gracias por leer...

Dejen comentarios, aceptare cualquiera (aunque creo que Kora no acepta tomatazos) :D No mentira aceptamos cualquier comentario :D


	5. Capitulo5: Coincidencia?

_Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato) Solo es utilizado con fines creativo de nuestra parte._

* * *

Capítulo 5 "Coincidencia?"

Miraba la oscuridad de la habitación en donde se encontraba. Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar mientras sollozos se empezaban a hacer más sonoros en aquella habitación.

-: **Cállate!** (decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos)

-: **Déjala!** (con una mirada de odio)

-: **es una cobarde, débil, una inútil… para lo único que es buena es para llorar!** (en tono de fastidio)

-: **No seas tan cruel! Es algo difícil, esto es cruel…** (Con lágrimas en sus ojos)

-: **No! Tú también, es lo único que me faltaba, estoy rodeada de inútiles.** (Soplando los mechones que cubrían su rostro)

-: **que fría eres!**

-: **Gracias!**

-: **Cállense todas… no las quiero ver… suficiente con esto ahora para que ustedes, viles escorias del mundo, me vengan a estar fastidiando… Lárguense!** (Mientras se levantaba del suelo, pasando las manos por sus ojos, quitando las lágrimas que aun insistían en salir)

-: **esa es la chica que conozco…**

-: **como quieras.**

-: **a la orden!**

-: **Nos vamos!**

-: **Adiós!** (dijeron unas cuantas voces al unísono y casi inaudible)

Quedo sola en aquella enorme habitación, se recogió el cabello en una larga cola. Pues le había dicho a su tutor que le mandara a alguien. La persona atravesó la puerta.

-: **Hola! Quieres entrenar a las 3 de la mañana? **(Con un bostezo)

Afirmo con la cabeza.

-: **Supongo que no puedes dormir, bien combatamos!**

La chica se puso en posición de ataque y comenzó a dar golpes al sujeto frente a ella. Así siguió hasta que el sujeto la derribo, cansado de los golpes, pero la movida fue inútil la chica se soltó del agarre y le siguió propinando más golpes… Ya eran como las 5 cuando, se tuvo que ir a arreglar para ir a la escuela.

-: **gracias! Me divertí!** (en un tono frio y sin interés, y se retiró)

-: **De nada** (respirando agitado en el suelo; la chica lo había dejado muy golpeado era evidente que estaba enojada por algún motivo… pero ese no era su trabajo, solo estaba allí para entrenarla, pero hace rato que lo había superado en cuanto habilidades de combate se refería).

Los días continuaron normales. Era sábado por la tarde y regresaban de la ciudad de Odaiba, de resolver un caso algo particular, además de ser algo problemático era traumante, se trataba de un niño de unos 8 meses que había muerto y el culpable había sido su hermano de 2 años, pero todo había sido un accidente, claro que los padres al llegar y ver lo que ocurrió, por el descuido de su hijo de 16 años, hicieron todo lo posible porque todo pareciera un secuestro que salió mal. Desde hace unos meses los habían dejado resolver casos reales, es decir más peligrosos, a ellos les eran muy fáciles, pero cuando la víctima era un pequeño siempre terminaban peor de lo que creían, les terminaba afectando mucho. En el viaje de regreso todos iban callados. Kazuma con su laptop, tratando de entretenerse para olvidar el caso, aunque sabía que era inútil. Megu veía por la ventana, recordaba a la perfección el cuerpo del pequeño. Kyu miraba a Megu, imaginaba que ella era la que más sufría con todo esto. Kinta parecía mirar nada en particular. Ryu estaba serio, y no precisamente por el caso, había notado que Suki había cambiado un poco desde hace unos días, estaba más distanciada y algo la molestaba. En tanto Suki no paraba de ver a Kyu.

Al día siguiente, hubo una práctica de tiros, y clase de persecución en la cual iban Megu, Suki y Kazuma siguiendo a un supuesto sospechoso. Cuando algo llamo la atención de Suki, y salió corriendo en otra dirección. Megu y Kazuma se vieron, la trataron de seguir, pero iba más al frente. Suki doblo un par de veces entre algunos callejones, se detuvo al frente de un edificio abandonado y luego entro al estacionamiento. Miro un auto negro, que tenía las luces encendidas.

Suki: **Porque me siguen?**

-: **Sabemos que es lo que te tiene así!**

Suki: **A que se refieren?**

-: **Tus extraños entrenamientos a las 3 de la mañana, que sangres por la nariz…**

Suki: (se llevó la mano a la nariz, y en efecto estaba sangrando) **y que es?**

-: **El estrés te mata! Las ganas de saber si tus suposiciones son ciertas o no!**

Suki: **No sé de qué** **hablan** (dando un paso atrás, aun con las manos en la nariz).

-: **Pero no te preocupes te ayudaremos… No te quedara duda alguna.**

Suki: **que quieren decir?**

Después de la clase de persecución Suki no dio explicaciones de su desaparición, ni de su estado. Se fue antes de la siguiente clase, alegando que se sentía mal, y a decir verdad parecía tener fiebre, pues sus ojos estaban rojos, estaba sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad.

Megu estaba en casa cuando escucho que tocaron el timbre de la puerta, pensaba en quien podía ser, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte como para que alguien estuviera afuera. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a una chica toda mojada.

Megu: **Suki? Q-Qué haces aquí?**

Suki: **No puedo hacer eso!... **(Y se desplomo frente a Megu)

Megu: **eh?** **Suki?** (Tratando de evitar que se golpeara contra el piso) **Hermanaaa!**

La hermana de Megu la ayudo, a cargarla al sillón. La chica respiraba agitada, y estaba empapada, su mano la tenía a un costado y estaba cubierta por un líquido... rojo?¿… Entonces fue cuando Megu noto el olor que comenzaba a inundar el aire, un olor metálico que conocía muy bien...

-: **Megu? Tu amiga se está desa… desangrando..?**

Megu vio a su hermana y luego a la chica, salió corriendo hacia el teléfono.

A los minutos llego la ambulancia y se llevó a Suki, Megu termino de llamar al resto de los chicos y se fue junto con su hermana a ver que le había sucedido.

En la sala de espera nadie entendía que era lo que había pasado, quien le había hecho algo así a Suki, Ryu sabía que ella era una experta en varias artes marciales, varias veces le había ganado sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Quien había derivado su defensa? Quien se había atrevido a meterse con ella? Es que no saben quién es? Le esperaría un triste final al atrevido al menos que haya sido… El doctor salió, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Doc.: **los familiares de Suki Ishikawa?**

Prof. Dan: **ya los llamamos, pero parecen que no están en casa, yo soy su profesor**.

Doc.: **Bueno… la señorita Ishikawa necesita una pinta de sangre, por desgracia es un tipo de sangre inusual, conocida como "Fenotipo Bombay".**

Kazuma:** Fenotipo Bombay?**

Megu: **Fenotipo Bombay es el nombre que recibe un tipo de sangre poco frecuente caracterizado por no presentar ninguno de los antígenos de membrana A, B o H en los eritrocitos, esto se debe a que el individuo es homocigoto recesivo para el gen H, que es necesaria para transformar el antígeno A o B. No se debe confundir a la persona Bombay con una persona de grupo sanguíneo, ya que esta última a pesar que no tenga los antígenos A o B, presentara el antígeno H **(con la mano en la mejilla, clara señal de que estaba recordando o pensando).

Doc.:** Así es! Lo que quiere decir que la Señorita Ishikawa tiene un sistema inmunológico que rechaza las transfusiones de sangre de 0, A, B y AB, ya que posee anticuerpos anti-A, anti-B y además anti-H. Es decir solo puede recibir sangre de otro fenotipo Bombay.**

Kinta: **eso significa que si no encontramos a otro con ese tipo de sangre… Morirá?**

Megu: **Pero no es necesario buscar!**

Todos la miraron confundida..

Kazuma: **A que te refieres?**

Megu: **Kyu tiene ese tipo de sangre! Por eso se de ella, el me lo comento y busque información.**

Todos vieron al mencionado, pero estaba como ido, miraba un ningún punto en particular.

Megu: **kyu?**

El chico la miro y sonrió un poco nervioso, no es que le temiera a las agujas, pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Le hicieron los exámenes pertinentes y le hicieron la transfusión a Suki, luego el doctor salió y hablo con el director.

Doc.: **nos dijo que no localizaban a la familia de Suki Ishikawa.**

Prof. Dan: **si! Y así es!**

Doc.: **y el chico que nos dio la pinta**?

Prof. Dan: **Kyu? es un compañero de clases**.

Doc.: **mmm… se parecen mucho, además es un tipo de sangre es inusual, esto es raro**!

Prof**. **Dan**: lo del parecido ya me lo habían dicho profesores y estudiantes**.

Doc.: **si quiere podemos hacer una prueba de ADN**.

Prof. Dan: **si se puede?**

Doc.: **Claro! Lo hacemos y le comunicamos los resultados**.

Prof. Dan: **Esta bien!...**

* * *

Lo de del tipo del tipo de sangre bombay, es cierto! Lo encontré en Wikipedia (:P) No mentira, la información si la saque de allí, pero es el tipo de sangre menos frecuente. El caso es de CSI Las Vegas (ya habrán notado que me encanta estos programas?) En realidad me dolió mucho, casi lloro... fue uno de los casos que mas me impacto. Por otro lado, la semana que viene es la ultima de semestrales... y el mas difícil... (o es que el prof lo hace difícil?)...

Pronto vienen las vacaciones y Kora me prometió un fic (es para que me ayuden a acordarle). No se preocupen chicos su original vienen por allí. aaah! y Pronto subiré el tercer cap de The game...

Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana... No olvided los Reviws... :D


	6. Capitulo6: Secretos

Hola! Nos leemos abajo.. Ahora a leer...

Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato), Solo lo utilizo para satisfacer mi imaginación. Suki Ishikawa es de mi autoria, por si acaso alguien no vio el anime..

* * *

Capítulo 6 "Secretos"

Pasaron un par de días, y Suki ya estaba mejor, Ryu entro al cuarto del hospital.

Ryu: **Hola!**

Suki: **Hola!**

Ryu: **Y qué te paso? **

Suki: **Son unos malditos… los odio… los odio **(golpeando la cama con sus puños)

Ryu: **eh?** (Se le quedo viendo, enserio estaba mal, no soportaba verla así, está bien que tuvieran sus diferencias, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y mucho menos si no sabía la causa) **No te preocupes**! (acercándose a ella).

Suki: **ah?**

Ryu el abrazo y Suki no se resistió, escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico y comenzó a llorar. Después de un rato.

Suki: **Gracias!**

Ryu: **Ya te dije, no te preocupes, juntos los detendremos.**

Suki volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho de Ryu y movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de aceptación. Se escucharon unos ruidos en la puerta y esta se abrió, Ryu aparato a Suki bruscamente, la cual sonrió, pero al ver a Kyu le tomo el brazo a Ryu, este miraba como la chica se agitaba, le recordaba aquel día, el día que ambos querían olvidar, a la vez sentía como las uñas de la chica le rasguñaban la piel; se soltó como pudo y saco a Kyu con la excusa de decirle algo importante.

Kyu: **y?**

Ryu: **Qué? **(con la mano en el brazo que Suki le había sujetado, pues estaba algo rojo)

Kyu: **Qué me ibas a decir?**

Ryu: **Ah?** (en realidad no sabía que decir solo lo saco porque creyó que la reacción de Suki tenía que ver con él) **esto… … eh… … gracias!**

Kyu: **Ah! De nada!**

Ryu: **Una pregunta?**

Kyu: **Si, dime!**

Ryu: **Has notado el parecido que hay entre tú y Suki?**

Kyu: **Si! Pero no creí que fuera algo importante…**

Ryu: **es que no solo les gusta las mismas cosas, sino que tienen prácticamente la misma altura, tono de piel, color de ojos, hasta su sonrisa se parece… es algo inusual... No lo crees?**

Kyu: **Ah? Nuestra sonrisa? Serio? Tan parecidos somos?**

Ryu**: Si! **(Con un leve sonrojo, que se desvaneció al instante) **Me recuerdas mucho a ella, supongo que por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Pero regresando a lo de se parecen… hasta la misma edad y fecha de nacimiento…**

Kyu:** Que estas sugiriendo? Que tal vez sea mi hermana? Eso es imposible, mi madre nunca me había ocultado algo así. Cierto?**

Ryu:** No… es que… **(Bajo el rostro, ya no sabía ni que pensar)** si tienes razón…**

Kyu:** Además los padres de Suki, le hubieran dicho algo, no? **(el creía en las pruebas y las pruebas le decían que las sospechas de sus amigos podrían ser ciertas)

Ryu**: Suki, es adoptada… eso ella lo sabe… No conoce a sus padres biológicos… y sus padres adoptivos le dijeron que había sido la única sobreviviente de un accidente de autos.**

Kyu**: mmm. Eso significa que tal vez… no mi madre me lo hubiera dicho.**

Ryu**: es cierto. La señora Renjou nunca te hubiera ocultado algo así. Y si Suki supiera nunca me lo hubiera ocultado. **(Mirando el suelo para esto último, sabía que la mamá de Kyu nunca le mentiría a su hijo, pero no estaba seguro de si Suki le mentiría, además había mencionado a otra persona cuando eran más pequeños, que él no conocía, y al decirlo lo hacía con cierta tristeza).

Kyu: **si! **(ya lo dudaba, su mamá le había ocultad tantas cosas que ya no estaba seguro de nada).

Prefirieron dejar esas divagaciones allí.

Mientras el doctor habla con el profesor Dan.

Prof. Dan: **y qué averiguaron?**

Doc.: **Hay 98% de posibilidades de que sean hermanos**.

Prof. Dan: **Qué? No puede haber un error?**

Doc.: **No! Lo realizamos varias veces y siempre salía un resultado similar.**

Prof. Dan:** ah! Gracias!**

Doc.: **para lo que necesite.**

El profesor Dan no lo podía creer, como que eran hermanos? … tenía que averiguar porque su amigo le había ocultado a un hijo y ahora a una hija?... no! Tenía que saber el motivo.

Esa noche, le tocaba a Ryu quedarse cuidando a Suki, ya estaba bien pero era por si acaso, para estar en caso de alguna emergencia.

Ryu entro y vio a Suki recostada a la almohada. Sujetaba su relicario, un relicario en forma de corazón, una parte era plateada y la otra mitad morada, como si fuera alguna piedra preciosa, tal vez amatista o alguna otra, en la parte superior estaba inscrito "For You". El corazón colgaba de medio lado, inclinándose un poco, por una cadena de plata.

Ryu: **Me dirás que te paso?**

Suki: **ellos… son… es él… es él!**

Ryu: **de qué hablas?**

Suki: **cuando estábamos pequeños nos amenazaban que si no hacíamos los que decían no tenían ningún problema porque nos suplantarían con otros chicos, y teníamos miedo que fueran peores de lo que querían que fuéramos.**

Ryu: **no me lo recuerdes** (cruzando los brazos)

Suki: **Hades me mando a buscarlos, y lo encontré, es uno de ellos, uno de ellos… lo encontré a pesar de que me dijo que no lo volvería a ver…** (Soltó su medallón).

Ryu: **De quién hablas?**

Suki: **De Kyu!** (Miro hacia abajo)

Ryu: **Y qué? Les hable de todos de los integrantes de la sección Q y A. ** (Mirándola con una expresión interrogante)

Suki: **SI!... **(Bajo el rostro)** disculpa por nunca contarte… pero no quería que te preocuparas tanto. Tengo un… … **(Dijo algo que el joven no escucho)

Ryu: **Que? No te entendí…**

Suki: **TENGO UN HERMANO GEMELO… **(Y comenzó a llorar)

Ryu: **Qué?**

Suki le entrego su relicario abierto, y se cubrió la cara con las la miro, pero vio el dije y se sorprendió con lo que había adentro.

Ryu: **pero… pero… esos…**

Suki: **lo siento, lo siento… no podía decirte nada o él sufriría.** (Comenzó a llorar, mientras que apretaba las sabanas entre sus manos) **No te quise mentir… perdóname por todo lo que te he dicho, por todas las cosas que nunca te explique.**

Ryu: (Se le quedo viendo, la chica que tenía enfrente estaba sufriendo tanto, y se sentía inútil, se acercó a ella y la abrazo) **No te preocupes nunca estuve enojado contigo, sabía que no eras así… Te ayudare, nunca te dejaría sola con esto.**

Suki: **gracias! Siempre sabes que hacer para hacerme sentir mejor!**

Por un rato la chica se quedó recostada al pecho del joven, pero luego la aparto un poco, sujetándola por los hombros, para poderla ver a los ojos.

Ryu: **pero quieres decir que Hades los quiere a ellos?**

Suki: **Si!**

Ryu: **Para qué?**

Suki: **No sé! Nunca me dice sus planes, dice que tengo que aprender a pensar como el, así que tengo que deducirlos, pero como habla de él no sé qué pensar, se me ocurren muchas cosas y no quiero que sea ninguna.** (Bajando el rostro)

Ryu: **Tenemos que evitar lo que sea que este tramando.**

Suki asintió, como única señal que estaba de acuerdo. Se le quedo viendo.

Ryu: **y si regreso?**

Suki: **a dónde? **(ladeando la cabeza en señal de confusión)

Ryu: **con ellos!**

Suki: **Qué?** (Sobresaltada)

Ryu: **es solo que… te mando porque yo me fui… y tal vez si regreso, puedas regresar a hacer lo que hacías antes, apartarte de tu hermano y de todos los demás, y los deje en paz a ellos.**

Suki: **Que** **dulce! **(con las manos en las mejillas y cara de haber visto lo más tierno del mundo) **Pero no lo creo, debe de estar enojado conmigo por no obedecerle y aunque vallas no me dejara en paz hasta que se los lleve **(Con una expresión diferente a la de hace unos segundos, más seria)

Ryu: **Bueno ya encontraremos la manera de detenerlo.**

Suki se quedó pensativa y se durmió, Ryu la veía pensando que haría lo que fuera por ella, y con esa idea se durmió.

Al día siguiente revisaron a Suki y la dieron de alta, pues ya estaba estable.

Caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.

Megu: Y cómo te hiciste la herida?

Suki: (Se detuvo y coloco una mano en su barbilla, mientras miraba hacia el techo) **No sé! **(Sonriendo, retomando el camino nuevamente).

Kyu: **como que no lo recuerdas?** (con cara de cómo pudo olvidar algo así?)

Suki: (se encogió de hombros) **No sé, lo último que recuerdo es que, cuando salí de la DDS, era temprano, me sentía mal, así que fui a la farmacia por algunas medicinas, cuando salí estaba lloviendo, me senté en los escalones de la farmacia, y llame al chofer para que me fuera a buscar, dijo que lo esperara por algunos minutos, colgué, escuche un ruido conocido, aunque no sé de donde, voltee a ver que era…**

Kinta:** y que paso?**

Suki: **No sé!** (Puso una de sus manos en la mejilla) **Es raro, no hay nada después de eso, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a la casa de Megu, no sé dónde vive.**

Megu: **es cierto!**

Kazuma: **Hay que investigar eso…**

Suki: **No! **(Interrumpiendo)

Kyu: **No? **(Extrañado)

Suki: **No me paso nada… Mejor dejémoslo así..**

Kazuma: **Pero pudo ser peor. Y si no hubieras tocado a la puerta de Megu?**

Suki: **Pero fue la que toque… Porque se van a entretener con algo, donde la victima está bien, Cuando hay lugares donde nos necesitan?**

Kazuma: **Tienes razón. Pero…**

Suki: **Pero ya está todo bien…** (Interrumpiéndolo)

Kyu: **Pero no evitaras que queramos buscar al que te hirió…**

Suki: **Si! Yo también quiero saber que** **paso** (bajando el rostro) **Pero… Y si no me gusta lo que encuentro?**

Megu: (se acercó a ella) **No te preocupes, estaremos contigo.**

Suki: **Ok!** (Aun con el rostro bajo)

Kyu: (Miro a Ryu, que se había mantenido callado) **está bien lo dejaremos así…**

Kinta: **Pero..**

Kyu: **Si ella así lo quiere. Vamos por un helado?**

Megu: **Si!**

Kyu y Suki: **de Pistache!**

Sabía que sus amigos investigarían, y sabía que Suki lo sabía, por lo que debió haber tramado todo desde un principio, desde cada mentira hasta movimiento, porque para él era más que claro que todo lo que había dicho era mentira, y que algo tramaba su abuelo con todo eso.

* * *

Sé que dije que actualizaría cada fin de semana, pero el viernes me toca un semestral hiper largooo (que no he estudiado) u.u aaaah! y ayer hicieron golpe de estado por no subir el resto de los caps.. Y me amenazaron de a la guillotina, T.T aquí esta Soujiro y Sukkie... Pero tranquilos yo se que les debo uno y me vengare en ese :D

Gracias por leer. Gracias Cire por tu comentario... Sí, es muy interesante esa fenotipo, yo también e investigado, si hallas algo nuevo me lo comunicas, please.

No se que helado le guste a Kyu, supongo que el de chocolate por el primer cap. pero como a Suki le gusta el pistache o pistacho (no se, pero a mi me encanta)

Gracias por leer y no olviden los comentarios.


	7. Capitulo7: Revelaciones

Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato), Solo lo utilizo para satisfacer mi imaginación. Suki Ishikawa es de mi autoria, por si acaso alguien no vio el anime..

* * *

Capítulo 7 "Revelaciones"

Eran como las 4 de la tarde, y los chicos de la sección Q hacían un examen de criptografía, para descifrar la última pista de un caso de secuestro.

Prof.: **tienen una hora para resolver el acertijo o su víctima muere! Y ustedes se hacen acreedores a una F.**

Todos vieron la hoja.

Megumi:** para** **esto no soy buena, solo recuerdo cosas!**

Kazuma: **en programas y cosas de computadora soy el mejor pero para esto… ah!**

Kinta:** Que horrible no sé cómo hacerlo!**

Los otros tres permanecían viendo la hoja en silencio. Luego vieron el techo, Ryu y Kyu regresaron a la hoja pero Suki se quedó viendo el techo. Bajo la cabeza y escribió algo.

Suki: **Profesor! Listo! No estaba tan difícil. **(Con una sonrisa)

Kazuma, Megu y Kinta: **Que?**

Mientras en la oficina del profesor Dan estaba la mamá de Kyu, sentada en una silla frente al escritorio.

Prof.: **Vino?**

-: **Claro! Me dijo que se trataba de mi hijo**.

-: **Así es! Como sabrá yo conocía al padre de Kyu.**

La mamá de Kyu bajo la cabeza.

-: **Éramos buenos amigos y aun así me oculto que tenía un hijo… pero me entere de algo recientemente… una de nuestras alumnas sufrió un accidente y necesitaba sangre y su hijo fue el único que se la pudo dar. El nombre de la chica es Suki Ishikawa. La conoce?¿?**

-: **No! Porqué me lo pregunta?**

-: **Porque sé que ella es hermana de Kyu, lo que no sé es porque Kyu no sabe que tiene una hermana?**

-: **Qué? Pero… pero… **(Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas**) creí… creí que había muerto!**

-: **así que si tiene una hermana?**

-: **es que… mire** (limpiándose los ojos con las mangas de su abrigo)**… cuando tenían dos años estábamos en el parque los niños, mi esposo y yo… ellos jugaban con un balón rojo, mientras nosotros los observábamos hasta que los perdimos de vista por unos segundos … de repente escuchamos gritos y llantos, salimos corriendo pero era tarde** (lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, nuevamente, y resbalaban por sus mejillas) **… su padre solo pudo salvar a Kyu… a la niña, a Kei, nos la quitaron…** (Sujeto con fuerza, entre sus manos su falda, mientras bajaba el rostro) **creí que estaba muerta… el padre se obsesiono con encontrarla… pero al hallarla… me dijo que la tenían unos tipos de… Plutón? Si, creo que dijo Plutón… pero el murió dos días después… ya había perdido las esperanzas… Dígame! Les ha dicho?** (recobrándose un poco lo anterior)

-: **No! para eso la llame… si le cuenta eso a Kyu puede que lo entienda. Profesora Katahiri!**

Una mujer de lentes entro a la habitación "**Si? Dígame profesor!**"

-: **Puede traer a los alumnos Renjou y Ishikawa?**  
-: **Enseguida!** (y salió de la habitación)

El profesor Dan miro a la mujer sentada frente a él:" **eso… significa que… no tengo que averiguarlo!**".

_En la sección Q_

Estaban tratando de resolver el parcial.

Llego la profesora Katahiri.

Prof.: **buenas tardes, Shino**!

-: **Buenas tardes, el profesor Dan mando a llamar a Kyu y Suki.**

Prof.: **Bueno… Suki!** (esta se levanto) **pero Kyu aun no ha terminado!**

El chico se levanto: " **Listo! Ya termine!**" y le entrego la hoja.

Katahiri salió del salón seguida por Suki y Kyu.

Kyu: **y porque el profesor Dan nos mando a llama?**

Katahiri:** No lo sé!**

Suki solo se encogió de hombros.

Llegaron a la oficina del profesor Dan

Katahiri: **profesor! Aquí están!**

Kyu y Suki entraron, el chico vio a su mamá, y se extraño. Suki la vio pero no le tomo importancia.

Prof. Dan: **Suki!**

Suki: **dígame!**

Prof. Dan: **una pregunta? Eres adoptada?**

Suki**: si!**

Prof. Dan: **y tus padres verdaderos?**

Suki: **No sé, ni me interesa** (miro a la mamá de Kyu, y bajo la cabeza, enserio le dolía decir eso) **ellos me abandonaron y NO LES IMPORTO CONMIGO, ASI QUE A MI NO ME IMPORTA CON ELLOS!**

La mamá de Kyu la escucho y se tapo la boca, para ahogar un grito, Kyu la vio y se acerco a ella, pero siguió poniéndole atención a Suki.

Prof. Dan: **y porque nunca hemos visto a tus padres adoptivos?**

Suki: **están muy ocupados con su trabajo, mi madre es abogada y mi padre es consultor policiaco. Y en su tiempo libre por lo general se van de viaje a cualquier parte. Nunca están en casa. :/**

Prof. Dan: **Y tus padres no pertenecen a ninguna comunidad, ni tienen creencias extrañas?**

Suki: **Qué quiere decir? o.ó**

Prof. Dan:** si pertenecen a Plutón?**

Suki: **Quéeee!**

Kyu: **O.O**

Suki: **No! Como se atreve a decir eso?** (cada palabra la decía tragando si le diera asco decirlas) **no vuelva a pensarlo, Oyó? Y a ver porque tantas preguntas?** (se veía que lamentaba haberlo preguntado).

El prof. Dan miro a la mamá de Kyu "**se los dice usted?**"

La mamá de Kyu asintió con la cabeza y el prof. Dan salió de la habitación.

Kyu: **mamá, que nos tienes que decir? **

Suki sospechaba algo y rogaba por estar equivocada. La mamá de Kyu se le acerco a su hijo y lo tomo de los hombros e hizo que la viera a los ojos:

-: **Sabe que te he ocultado muchas cosas? Primero lo de tu papá y ahora te tengo que decir algo muy importante.**

Suki camino hacia la puerta y dijo en una voz quebradiza que no fue notada por ninguno de los dos.

Suki: **Bueno! Me voy, porque veo que esto no me debe interesar.**

La mujer la vio: "**te equivocas!**"

Kyu: **que?**

Suki: **qué?** (otra vez se noto que lamentaba preguntar)

Kyu: **que quieres decir?**

-: **Lo que te oculte… fue…que… bueno… que… tienes… una…. Tienes una hermana, y ella, esa chica, ella es tu hermana gemela.**

Kyu: **Qué? Pero…**

-: **lo hice para protegerte…** (Y comenzó a tratar de explicarle como sucedió todo, mientras Kyu le preguntaba las razones de porque le había ocultado algo tan importante).

Suki escuchaba, no podía creerlo, esa historia, la había escuchado tantas veces y no podía creer que ahora la estuviera escuchando de la boca de su madre y mucho menos que su hermano la estuviera escuchando. Comenzó a llorar y salió de la oficina con la cara cubierta por las manos.

Kyu: **no puedo creer que me hagas ocultado algo así!**

-: **pero…**

-: **es** **que… es que… ah!**

Y salió corriendo de la oficina del profesor Dan, dejando a su mamá llorando en el suelo.

* * *

Bueno ahora si! voy a estudiar mi semestral de mañana y el del viernes...

Y Sukkie y Soujiro pueden quemar el capitolio pero no subiré mas, porque no tendré Internet así que... no me enterare de nada ... u.u

Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana... Suerte en cuantitativa Kora, Sukiee, Al sinsajo; a Tsukasa, a Ryuk Spy, A Yuki; Cire y al resto de los chicos...

No olviden los reviws! Felices fiestas.. *u*


	8. Capitulo8: Consecuencias

Hola! Aquí reportandome, nos leemos abajo, ahora a leer...

_Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato). Solo bla bla bla ... creo que ya esta claro que lo usamos con fines creativos..._

* * *

Capítulo 8 " Consecuencias"

Corrió escaleras abajo, luego salió por el portón del edificio, se detuvo (para ese entonces las clases ya se habían terminado) siguió corriendo y cuando llego a la calle se chocó con alguien.

Megu: **Autsh! Pero porque no te fijas por… Kyu?¿?¿**

Pero el chico no respondió, se quedó en el suelo, abrazo sus piernas y con la cara cubierta por sus brazos comenzó a llorar. Megu se arrodillo a su lado.

Megu: **Que te pasa?**

Kyu: **Me mintió…**

Megu: **pero tal vez no quiso!** (con un tono triste)

Kyu: **pero es mi madre…**

Megu: **lo habrá hecho para protegerte! **(Tratando de animarlo)

Kyu: **ahora estas de su lado?** ( mirándola a los ojos y en un tono serio)

Megu: **No estoy del lado de nadie **(sorprendida, pues nunca lo había visto así) **solo quiero que estés bien, no me gusta verte así** (y lo abrazo)

Kyu: **O.O -.- n/n** (luego de un rato) **Megu!**

Megu: **Si!** (alejándose de él )

Kyu: **gracias!**

Megu: (sonrojada a no más poder) **para eso están los amigos, No?**

Kyu se levantó a lo que Megu hiso lo mismo.

Megu: **estas mejor?**

Kyu: **no creo… pero gracias!**

Megu: **te acompañare a tu casa!**

Y los dos comenzaron a caminar.

Mientras Ryu seguía a Suki, que caminaba mirando el suelo, llegaron a una casa enorme, Suki abrió la puerta y entro, Ryu también entro y al cerrar la puerta, Suki soltó un grito de desesperación, dejándose caer al piso. Varias personas se asomaron y al ver a la chica desmoronada en el suelo, siguieron con lo suyo, Ryu renegó con la cabeza y se arrodillo al frente de ella.

Ryu: **que te sucede?**

Suki: **lo sabe, lo sabe!**

Ryu: **quién?**

Suki solo sujeto su relicario.

Ryu: **ah! Pero cómo?**

Suki: (Bajo el rostro sabía que Los de Plutón tenían que ver, lo debió haber sospechado con la ayuda que le ofrecieron, ya no le quedaban dudas a sus suposiciones, y eso era lo que ellos querían)** Ella también lo sabe y el profesor Dan!**

Ryu: **no te preocupes todo se arreglara!**

Suki: **como verlo a los ojos? **(Lo miro a los ojos, Él la miro, podía ver claramente sus ojos ámbar, que comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, volvió a bajar el rostro)** Él preguntara cosas y pensara que sabré tanto como él y no es cierto… a ella le dije cosas horribles que no quise, pero no tuve de otra… que hare? **(Conteniendo las ganas de llorar).

Ryu la condujo al sillón e hizo que se recostara en su regazo, la chica escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico y comenzó a llorar, ya no podía, se sentía tan inútil, ella podía hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa menos lastimar a la persona que más le importaba, a aquella que, aunque no sabía de su existencia, le daba fuerzas para mantenerse viva y controlarse, sentía como Ryu bajaba y subía la mano por su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla, se perdió en sus pensamientos y después de un rato se quedó dormida. Ryu la veía, sabía que estaba dormida pues su respiración se había vuelto más tranquila, aunque todavía tenía pequeños espasmos producto del reciente llanto, y él no podía hacer nada para minimizar ese dolor. Hace algunos días se comportaba como si no le importara pero en realidad nunca dejo de preocuparse, a pesar de que ella tratara de sacarlo del medio y encerrarse en una burbuja, él no perdía la oportunidad de estar con ella aunque terminaran peleando, lo único que le importaba era estar cerca de ella y saber que estaba bien. Paso la mano por una de sus mejillas, la chica suspiro nuevamente entre sueños, le coloco detrás de la oreja unos mechones de cabellos que insistían en estar en su cara, podía ver el rostro afligido de la chica, y sintió que algo le dolía en su interior.

-: **ves! Lo que la haces sufrir.**

Ryu: **Hela! Que haces aquí.**

Hela era una chica hermosa, piel bronceada, ojos verdes y cabello naranja. Ryu no sabía mucho de ella, solo que era la tutora de Suki, y era muy buena en actuación y manipulación, y ni hablar de sus habilidades de pelea.

Hela: **cuidándola! Ya que tú no lo haces.**

Ryu: **yo nunca la lastimaría. No a ella.**

Hela:** porque crees que sucedió todo esto?**

Ryu bajo el rostro, sabia a lo que Hela se refería, vio el rostro de Suki que aún se veía triste.

_Mientras en casa de Kyu_

Estaba el chico y Megu en la puerta; Kyu le sujeto la mano a la chica, la cual se sorprendió y lo vio, pero el pareció no notarlo. Abrió la puerta y su mamá lo esperaba preocupada, se extrañó al ver a Megu.

Mama de Kyu: **hola Megu!**

Megu: **hola!**

Kyu halo a Megu y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, la mamá se sentó frente a ellos.

Kyu: **y bien? Empieza!**

La mujer vio a la chica.

Kyu: **dilo! Quiero que ella escuche!**

La mamá le comenzó a contar como fue que raptaron a Kei, como fue que su padre se obsesiono y lo de Plutón, pero allí fue donde Kyu hablo.

Kyu: **qué? Como que Plutón?** (lo pensó un momento) **pero eso quiere decir que Suki tal vez sea…**

Megu: **de Plutón!** (pero se tapó la boca)

Kyu: **es cierto! Pero ella... Pero por más que quiera no lo averiguare mañana!**

Megu se le quedo viendo.

Kyu: **no sabría cómo verla, que decirle!**

Megu: **es obvio! Necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo.**

Kyu le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

Sonó el teléfono de la casa de Kyu y su mamá fue a contestar. Cuando regreso:

-: **Megu! era tu hermana!**

Megu: **ya es tarde!**

Kyu: **te buscare un taxi** (saliendo de la habitación)

Cuando Megu iba saliendo, Kyu le dio un abrazo y le susurró al oído un "**gracias!**"; Megu sonrojada a más no poder le dijo: "**para eso están los amigo, no?**"

Kyu se fue a su cuarto, no le dirigió palabra a su madre, no bajo a cenar. Al rato llego Ryu.

Mama de Kyu: **dónde estabas?**

Ryu: **con Suki!**

-: **y como esta?**

Ryu: **no sé… no la vi muy bien, pero por más que le pregunte que le sucedía no me respondió.**

-: **mmm... Tienes hambre?**

Ryu: **no! Ya comí en la casa de Suki. Tengo sueño, hasta mañana!**

-: **hasta mañana!**

Ryu se fue para el cuarto y vio a Kyu sentado en la cama.

Kyu: **Es cierto que no te dijo nada?**

Ryu: **me conto algo... Pero me dijo que no le contara a nadie!**

Kyu: **no le digas a nadie! Si?**

Ryu: **ok! y cómo estás?**

Kyu: **supongo que lo superare.**

Ryu: **bueno…**

Ryu se acostó y se hizo el dormido, luego de un rato Kyu se fue a dormir, Ryu seguía despierto, pensando que todo lo que estaba pasando era culpa de él, si no hubiera escapado, Hades no hubiera mandado a Suki y así ella no hubiera visto a Kyu, y ninguno de ellos estuviera sufriendo, se quedó dormido sintiéndose peor que antes.

* * *

Hola! Gracias Por leer, y muchas gracias a aquellos que dejaron comentarios

Soujiro gracias por comprender.

Sukiee... TAT Gracias por que te interesa la historia, pero no quiero que armen otra rebelión..

Aaaah! Felicidades a una de mis lectoras y amiga, Cire, disculpa pero ayer no tenia como escribirte u.u pero Felicidades que cumplas muchos mas de Parte De Yuna & Kora, Y este cap es par ti... **te debemos** un fic...

Como salimos de vacas, actualizare mas seguido, tal vez un cap cada dos días o uno por día, o cada tres días, conforme los valla editando. XD

Espero que nos valla bien en nuestros semestrales "Please universe ear my players" (mi ingles no es bueno... u.u XD

Bueno creo que ya no tengo nada que aclarar... No olviden sus reviws y gracias por leer...


	9. Capitulo9: Ganamos o perdemos?

Hola! Yo aqui de nuevo, nos leemos abajo, disfruten de la lectura...

_Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato), lo utilizamos con fines creativos y sin el mas mínimo rastro de fines de lucro._

* * *

Capítulo 9 " ganamos o perdemos?"

Suki falto un par de días a la escuela y también a la DDS, Kyu regreso luego de una semana de ausencia.

Un día Ryu le dijo a Kyu y a la mamá que regresaría a su casa, porque se había encontrado con sus padres y los había escuchado y después de sus explicaciones había decidido darles otra oportunidad.

Al día siguiente en la escuela

Suki: **porque lo hiciste?**

Ryu: **… ya te lo había dicho… esa noche en el hospital… no te acuerdas?**

Suki: **ah! … si! Pero te dije que no lo hicieras.** (Y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza)

-: **que no tenías que hacer?**

Suki vio a Kyu y bajo el rostro.

Ryu: **eh…**

Suki: **sigue contando mis cosas y veras! **(viendo a Ryu con una actitud desafiante)

Ryu: **pero…** (Sin saber de qué hablaba, como podía cambiar de actitud tan rápido?)

Suki: **pero nada! Mis cosas son mis cosas.**

Ryu:** exagerada!**

Suki puso cara de enojo y se marchó.

Kyu: **que le pasa?**

Ryu: **se enojó… Se enojó porque comente algo que no debía, pero fue sin querer… **

Kyu: **Seguro que solo fue por eso? Se veía bien enojada.**

Ryu: **si!**

Se fueron al salón y Suki ni los voltio a ver, y así fue hasta que llegaron a la DDS, que Suki se fue a hablar con Megu, ya no se llevaban mal, es más, eran las mejores amigas. Mientras…

Kinta: **Kyu! y como va todo con tu nueva hermana?**

Hace un par de días se habían enterado y lo tomaron muy bien.

Kyu: **mmm… que te he dicho?**

Kinta: **ya pues!**

Kazuma: **y has hablado con Suki?**

Kyu: **no! No es tan fácil! No sé qué decirle, me siento incomodo de solo pensarlo!**

Suki hablaba con Megu:

Megu: **hablaste con Kyu?**

Suki: **mmm no me molestes, ya te he dicho que es incómodo. Ya veré el momento.**

Megu: **es que… no me gusta verlo así!**

Suki: **porque no le dices?**

Megu: **eh?**

Suki: **no te hagas… todos lo saben!**

Megu: **no! Ni te atrevas.**

Suki: **a vistes ¿!**

Llevaban una semana agotadora, estaban en un caso que parecía no tener sentido, el guitarrista de una banda europea había muerto enfrente de varios fans en una firma de autógrafos, su hermano gemelo murió en el camerino 5 minutos después con un veneno parecido al que murió su hermano, nadie sabía cómo, ni quien, todos los integrantes de la banda habían comido y tomado lo mismo, no se habían separado, así que los únicos posibles sospechosos eran los otros dos integrantes y su representante, pero ninguno parecía tener motivos. Por lo que el caso se había vuelto un camino sin salida.

En ese momento se encontraban observando las cámaras de seguridad, en las que se observaban los hermanos jugando con una botella de agua, el baterista les explico que les gustaba jugar quitándose las cosas, por lo general lo hacían cuando estaban nerviosos, pero eso no había sido ningún problema, eran así desde que los conocían. Otras manías que contaron era que el menor le gustaba morderse las uñas cuando estaba nervioso, preocupado o asustado… El mayor siempre tomaba agua cuando estaba nervioso, por lo que durante la firma de autógrafos tomo mucha agua. A parte de eso nada fuera de lo común, que si caminaban hacia la tarima, cantaban una canción, firma de autógrafos, uno se queda dormido, lo tocan, está muerto, sacan a el resto de los artistas, salen al camerino, luego salen los otros dos gritando que se desmayó el vocalista, entran los paramédicos, resulta que está muerto.

Megu: **Esto no ayuda!** (con un suspiro de frustración)

Suki: **No, no se ve mucho…**

Kyu: **Veamos, Que sabemos?**

Kazuma: **Al realizar las autopsias se encontró que el mayor fue envenenado con altas dosis de tetradotoxina y el menor con cianuro de potasio.**

Megu: **La tetradotoxina es potente neurotoxina que se encuentra principalmente en el hígado de algunos peces. Su ingesta hace disminuir todas las constantes vitales puesto que interfiere en la conductividad neuromuscular.**

Suki: **El cianuro de potasio es un compuesto cristalino incoloro, similar en apariencia al azúcar, y altamente soluble en agua. Fatalmente toxico por ingestión. En la segunda guerra mundial fue conocido como el principal componente de la píldora del suicidio.**

Kyu:** esos son venenos de efectos rápidos y sin dolor, no? (todos asintieron) Y de ellos? Posibles sospechoso? Carrera? De más?**

Ryu: **Son una banda resiente de Rock Pop Europeo.**

Suki: **El vocalista y el guitarrista son hermanos, gemelos idénticos, para ser exactos, pero son bien diferentes en su forma de ser, y son muy unido, por lo general siempre se apoyaban, y cuando estaban nerviosos discutían o peleaban por cualquier cosa.**

Kazuma: **Conocieron al baterista y al bajista hace unos 5 años, cuando ellos presentaban un numero en un bar.**

Kinta: **No se separaron, y los únicos que hubieran tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo hubieran sido los que permanecieron junto a ellos, pero no tenían motivos.**

Kyu: **Claro, porque todos se beneficiaban y su fama iba para arriba, se estaban volviendo muy famosos en los últimos meses.**

Suki: **Y si no era lo que ganaban, sino lo que perdían?**

Megu: **A que te refieres?**

Suki: **Al convertirse en una imagen pública pierden mucho, como privacidad, tienen que mantener su imagen aunque no sea lo que les guste, ósea tienen que ser los que los fans quieren, pierden su identidad y su manera de pensar es controlada.**

Kazuma: **Pero ellos eligieron esto… deberían saber a qué se enfrentaban…**

Suki: **Cierto!**

Kyu: **Aunque si fueron obligados….?**

Suki: **Podría ser… Aquí hay algo que no cuadra.**

Kyu: **Solo hay que buscar, interrogaremos de nuevo, buscando señales de celos o descontento…. Algo debemos hallar.**

Ryu: **Si! Bueno nos dividiremos en grupos de a dos.**

Megu: **Yo iré contigo Ryu!** (y lo tomo por el brazo)

Ryu: **Nos vemos aquí en una hora!**

Kazuma: **yo voy con Kinta…**

Kinta: **vamos** (Y se alejó junto a Kazuma)

Kyu: **Bueno….** (Mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera la chica)

Suki: **Vamos!** (Mirando el piso, su calzado le era muy interesante en ese momento)

Salieron y fueron al camerino, revisaron todo lo de los gemelos, sus gustos eran muy diferentes, los cds, los libros…. Todo. Pero en las fotos siempre estaban los dos, Suki se sentó en un sillón a ver unas fotos, mientras Kyu buscaba entre los cajones.

Suki: **Kyu…**

Kyu: **Si? **(sin dejar de buscar)

Suki: **Que estarías dispuesto a hacer por una persona a la que quieres mucho?**

Kyu: **A que te refieres?**

Suki: **que estarías dispuesto a hacer por alguien que te apoyara, sin pedir razones, que aunque pelearas con esa persona allí estaría… que harías por un hermano que estas a punto de perder?**

Kyu: **de que...** (Levanto el rostro y vio a la chica, la cual veía un libro en sus manos)

Kyu se acercó a la chica, y vio lo que miraba, había una foto de las dos víctimas de pequeños, ambos en una camilla de hospital.

Suki: (Miro a Kyu) **Esta es la respuesta, no es que se pierde ni que se gana.**

Ambos se levantaron y fueron hacia el lugar en donde quedaron de topase con el resto.

Hablaron con sus compañeros, y reunieron al resto del equipo de la banda.

-: **Hallaron algo?** (dijo el baterista)

Suki: **Si!** ( Y le paso la foto)

-: **Esto que es?**

Kyu: **una foto.**

-: **Eso ya lo sabemos…**

Suki: **si, pero si observan, solamente uno de los chicos tiene medicamentos y suero el otro solo tiene la bata blanca, lo que quiere decir que solo uno de ellos enfermo.**

Kazuma: **por lo que buscamos en los datos, y encontramos lo siguiente **(abrió su portátil, y comenzó a leer) **Williams Harper registrado el 23 de julio del 2004 Askleipios Neurologische Klinik Bad, tratamiento primario: quimioterapia, tratamiento secundario: trasplante de medula ósea, donante: Thomas Harper, parentesco: hermanos. Enfermedad: leucemia. El tratamiento resulto ser exitoso. **

Kyu: **Ahora entienden?**

-: **No, se supone que ya estaba sano.** (Dijo esta vez el representante)

Kinta: **una recaída? Las contantes giras, comidas chatarra, y noches enteras sin dormir le prohibían seguir el tratamiento que el habían impuesto.**

-: **Entonces… Eso lo mato? Pudo haber dicho que se agotaba!**

Suki: **No! Fue más que eso. Sabía que tendría que pasar por lo que paso cuando era niño nuevamente, quimioterapia, posibles infecciones, hemorragias, vacunas, transfusiones todos los días.**

Kyu: **y no solo eso, que su hermano sufriría de nuevo las vacunas, que este lleno de agujas todo el tiempo, anestesia, posibles infecciones, dolores, y todo eso por salvarlo?**

Suki: **No soportaba más el hecho de que su hermano sufriera por su culpa, pero no quería decirle porque sabía que su hermano lo hacía con gusto, ya que era su hermanito.**

Kyu: **No podía ver a su hermano sufrir más, haría cualquier cosa por salvarlo… cualquier cosa.**

-: **Que quieren decir.**

Suki: **Lo de los enveneno fue algo rápido y sin dolor, es como si se hubieran quedado dormidos**.

Kyu: **No pudiendo aguantar el futuro dolor del otro, se mataron entre sí, mientas "jugaban", se pasaron el veneno, que quedo en todos lados, nada más pasarse la mano por la cara, tomar un poco de agua y listo…**

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Después de ver las cartas que encontraron Megu y Ryu, donde los hermanos explicaban sus razones, no quedaron dudas.

Después de ese caso, Kyu y Suki decidieron olvidar el cómo se enteraron de todo y comenzar de nuevo, pasaban la tarde hablando, a veces Suki visitaba a su mamá, junto con una perrita, de color crema y una mancha negra en el ojo derecho, llamada Yume, a veces se la dejaba por algunos días.

Era martes en la tarde y Kyu no llegaba a la DDS, ni tampoco Ryu, ninguna de las chicas, ya habían pasado media hora desde que comenzó la clase y nada, así se pasó el resto del día. Todos estaban preocupados, no había recibido ninguna llamada, para informar el motivo de la ausencia. Al día siguiente se enteraron que no estaban en su casa, habían asistido a la escuela el día anterior. No había rastro de ninguno de los cuatro. En la tarde el profesor Dan llamo a los de la sección Q, o sea, a Kazuma y Kinta, y a la sección A, le había llegado una caja, dentro de la cual estaban las pertenecías de los chicos (su ropa, zapatos, bolsas; incluso el relicario de Suki, que nunca se quitaba); también habían fotos de los chicos, en algunas aparecían en la escuela hablando con compañeros, caminando por alguna calle e incluso en algunos casos en los cuales habían trabajado las últimas semanas, y en otras aparecían amordazados, vendados y atados; y con todo esto estaba una cinta de vídeo, en la cual aparecía un sujeto, al cual no conocían, era un muchacho joven de ojos azules, cabello largo, rizado y castaño claro y una tez bronceada; el cual les dijo que solo tenían dos semanas para encontrar a los chicos, que después de ese plazo aparecerían ahogados en algún lugar; para hacer las cosas justas le había mandado todo lo que pudiera ser un dispositivo de rastreo y termino diciendo: " **ya saben! Tienen dos semanas o ellos la pagaran!**"en ese momento la cámara se volteo para el piso donde estaban los chicos inconscientes.

Todos quedaron inmóviles, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. De repente uno de los chicos grito: "**fue Plutón!**"

Yuki-ira: **Que? Tú crees?**

Kazuma: **pero cómo?**

Kinta: **ya sabes que hacen cualquier cosa para fastidiarnos.**

Kazuma: **pero ahora la vida de nuestros amigos están en riesgo.**

Kinta: **es cierto!**

Kumiko: **tenemos que hacer algo!**

Gouda: **y que sugieres?**

Kumiko: **no lo sé!**

Kazuma: **profesor! Que usted cree?  
**el profesor Dan no respondió, aun no salía de su asombro.

* * *

Que tal estuvo? Jijijii... me costo buscar lo de los venenos, el caso iba ser una combinación de uno que vi en Conan, el detective y uno de CSI las Vegas, pero termine cambiándolo todo y mezclando hasta fics que leí... Esta inspirado en los gemelos Kaulitz, jajajja... que ya lo abran notado por los nombres.. XD La información de los venenos, la obtuve, de claro, Wikipedia... Chicos. Aquí esta ninguno adivino la razón... dije que no seria tan obvia... A si! El nombre del cap. abran notado que soy mala para los títulos?... fatalmente fatal para dar nombres... TAT

aaaaH! Oficialmente primer día de vacaciones de fin de año... Disfruten!

Felices fiestas...

Nos leemos pronto, que si Sukiee sigue maltratandome sera esta noche... TAT ... Se acerca el cap ... n/n

No olviden sus reviws y gracias por leer!


	10. Capitulo10: Secuestro

Disfruten de la lectura!

_Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato) slo lo utilizamos con fines crativos._

* * *

Capítulo 10 " Secuestro?"

En algún lugar una joven abre sus ojos rosados y se incorpora frotándose la cabeza, mira hacia todos lados, y ve a tres chicos inconscientes, junto a ella, estaba algo aturdida y le cuesta un poco reconocerlos; sigue viendo y no reconoce el lugar, es una habitación no muy grande con nada en su interior, solo una lámpara que colgaba del techo los alumbraba, no tenía ventanas y solo estaba la puerta. Escucho que alguien despertaba y miro a quien tenía a su lado.

-: **Megu?**  
Megu: **Ryu! Estas bien?**

Ryu: **si… pero que sucedió?**

Megu: **no estoy muy segura.**

Ryu miro a su alrededor y vio a Suki y a Kyu aun inconscientes, Ryu se acercó a Suki.

Ryu: **creo que está bien! Como esta Kyu?**

Megu: **bien, creo!** (sujetándole la mano para tomarle el pulso)

Unos minutos más tarde, Suki y Kyu despertaron algo desorientados.

Suki: **que paso?** (tratando de hacer memoria)

Kyu: **Cómo llegamos aquí?**

Megu: **solo recuerdo que…**

**Flash back**

_Esa mañana Megu se había topado con Suki, la cual esperaba a Kyu, después de un rato llego, y más adelante Ryu los esperaba a ambos. Caminaban por las calles algo húmedas por el rocío de la noche, Suki y Kyu habían comenzado a discutir por quien sabe qué._

_Kyu: __**Suki!**_

_Suki: __**qué?**_

_Kyu: __**ven!**_

_Suki: __**para?**__ ( y salió corriendo antes de que el chico la alcanzara)_

_Megu y Ryu solo los observaban._

_Ryu: __**porque hacen eso?**_

_Megu: __**qué?**_

_Ryu: __**se molestan, se enfadan y luego terminas jugando.**_

_Megu: __**cosa de hermanos, sabes? Me alegra que hagan eso.**_

_Ryu: __**eh?**_

_Megu: __**eso significa que se llevan mejor, antes ni se miraban.**_

_Ryu: __**bueno… se ven más felices que hace unos días.**_

_Suki y Kyu miraron hacia atrás, al escuchar como que algo se había caído, vieron a Ryu en el suelo y Megu miraba hacia todos lados. Se le acercaron. Suki se arrodillo junto a Ryu._

_Kyu: __**que sucedió?**__  
Megu: __**escuchamos un ruido y luego Ryu cayo.**_

_Kyu: __**que tienes?**__ (al ver que su hermana miraba algo que tenía entre los dedos)_

_Suki: __**lo tenía Ryu, parece un tipo de dardo que tiene alguna clase de….**_

_Suki cayó en el suelo._

_Megu: __**que sucedió?**_

_Kyu: (arrodillándose frente a Suki) __**también tiene uno**__ (se colocó a lado de Megu) __**parece que llevan rato siguiéndonos, solo esperando el momento indicado para así poder….**__ (Kyu cayó a los pies de Megu)_

_La chica se arrodillo y vio otra aguja en la nuca de Kyu, escucho unos ruidos y vio hacia todos lados, sintió que algo la pincho en la nuca y todo se puso negro._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Megu: **después de eso solo recuerdo voces confusas y rostros borrosos.**

Ellos seguían hablando cuando notaron que no tienen la misma ropa con la que salieron en la mañana, en vez del uniforme escolar: Suki tenía un short y una blusa; Megu; un traje que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, Kyu, una sudadera y unos pantalones hasta la rodilla, en tanto Ryu cargaba una camiseta y unos pantalones largos; todo blanco.

Se quedaron pensando un rato, hasta que Suki noto algo en la blusa que tenía puesta, miro el vestido de Megu y luego los sweaters de Kyu y Ryu.

Suki: **maldita sea!**

Todos se le quedaron viendo y luego buscaron en el sitio en que la chica había visto anteriormente y encontraron bordada sobre la tela una rosa negra.

Megu: **es Plutón!**

Kyu: **quizás!**

Suki: **se equivocan!**

Ryu: **ah?**

Suki: **no son los de Plutón, es alguien más!**

Ryu: **a quien te refieres?**

Suki: (miro a Megu y a Kyu) **bueno… estoy segura de que se trata del mismo sujeto!**

Kyu:** de quien hablas?**

Suki: **cuando estaba en San Francisco, se escuchaban noticias de desapariciones de adolescentes, luego los encontraban en algún lago o río. En las autopsias, los forenses encontraban que no se habían ahogado, sino que la causa de muerte era producida por la sobredosis de drogas extrañas.**

Megu: **y solo encontraban eso?**

Suki: **no! …. También encontraban evidencias de abuso!**

Kyu: **que?... eso quiere decir que…**

Megu: **eso es lo que nos espera?**

Suki vio a Kyu y bajo la cabeza "_como_ _se atreva a tocarlo, Me las pagara!_" pensó.

-: **Woah! No tardaste nada en adivinarlo!** (dijo el muchacho que acababa de entrar)

Suki: **Thanatos, maldito!** (Con una expresión de odio)

Adonis: **compórtate! Que no ves quien está aquí?**

La chica miro a Kyu y le puso cara de enojo a Adonis.

Thanatos: **ves? Es mejor así!**

Suki: **y dime, para que los trajiste?** (cruzando los brazos)

Thanatos: **que crees?** (mordiéndose el labio inferior, en una forma que solo Suki hallo pervertida)

Suki: **maldito! Como te atrevas…**

Thanatos: **que me harás?**

Suki miro el suelo.

Thanatos: **mmm me lo supuse!** (miro a Kyu)

Suki: **no te atrevas!** (Le iba para encima pero Ryu la sujeto) **Suéltame! Suéltame! Por favor suéltame!** (en tono de súplica)

Tanathos: **que te pasa? Temes que le haga algo?** (con una sonrisa pervertida)

Ryu: **maldito!**

Suki se soltó y Tanathos la sujeto por el brazo, le inyecto algo en el cuello y la chica callo desmallada en los brazos de su atacante.

Tanathos: **toma!** (soltando a Suki, para que Ryu la apañara)

Ryu la sujeto y vio a Tanathos con cara de enojo.

Tanathos: **ya encontrare la manera de que haga lo que quiero!** (y salió)

Kyu y Megu se acercaron a Suki.

Megu: **lo conoces?**

Ryu: **eh?**

Kyu: **les habla como si los conociera.**

Ryu: **cuando Suki despierte les contaremos, ahora no es momento.**

Megu: **mmm…**

Kyu: **ok!**

Entraron dos sujetos altos y Ryu trato de detenerlos, pero fue inútil, uno de los sujetos lo agarro y el otro lo inyecto con algo, cayó en el suelo y solo vio cómo se llevaban a Megu y a Kyu y estos luchaban pero era en vano, y todo se puso negro.

_En la DDS_

Kinta: **tuvo que haber sido Plutón!**

Yuki-ira: **si no quién más?**

Profe. Dan: **no creo que sean ellos.**

Todos: **eh?**

Profe. Dan: **ellos se hubieran asegurado de que supiéramos que en realidad fueron ellos.**

Kazuma: **creo… es cierto!**

Kumiko: **entonces quien fue?**

Kazuma: **veré que encuentro!** (cogió su laptop y la abrió)

_Mientras_

Suki se despertaba y estaba enojada, vio hacia todos lados y vio a Ryu inconsciente.

Suki: "**maldito! Maldito! Me las pagaras, ya verás… no sabe con quién se metió**" cerró los puños y golpeo el piso "**maldito! Porque él? Se supone que no debía de estar aquí… no debería haberme conocido… no debía a ver conocido, nunca, nada de esto!**"

Ryu se levantó y vio a Suki llorando y se le acerco:

Ryu: **tranquila!**

Suki: **porque? Si hubiera muerto, él no estuviera aquí!**

Ryu: **no digas eso!** (recordando como Suki había estado al borde de la muerte, por serias enfermedades en más de una ocasión, cuando era una niña)

Suki: **sabes que es cierto! Ojala, me hubiera muerto!**

Ryu: **no digas eso! No lo vuelvas a decir otra vez, me oíste?** (le alzo la cara y la vio a los ojos; luego añadió en tono más bajo) **yo no lo hubiera soportado!**

Suki se le quedo viendo, pero se escuchó como se abrió la puerta, ambos se levantaron, y vieron como entro Tanathos seguido de Megu y Kyu, que tenían la mirada perdida.

Suki los vio y alzo cruzo sus brazos en señal de enojo: **Que le hiciste?**

Tanathos: **nada!** (con una sonrisa perversa)

Suki: **Ahhh! Maldito!**

Tanathos: **tráiganlos!** (dirigiéndose a los hombres que acababan de entrar)

Unos hombres sujetaron a Ryu y a Suki, la cual se soltó, el hombre no lo vio venir, esta se agacho y lo tiro con los pies, le iba para encima a Tanathos, pero vio que este se dirigió hacia Kyu, y se detuvo en seco.

Tanathos:** ves! Así es más sencillo.**

El hombre se paró y fue hacia donde Suki y la sujetó, esta camino y miro con enojo a Tanathos. Megu y Kyu parecían ajenos a lo que sucedía, seguían viendo el vació con la mirada perdida.

Salieron de la habitación y los hicieron tomar unas pastillas naranjadas.

Tanathos: **solo quiero fotos!**

Los chicos comenzaron a acercarse y quitarse la ropa. Poniéndose en poses provocativas hasta que solo cayeron desmayados.

En la DDS, Kazuma investigaba sobre secuestros parecidos.

Kazuma: **chicos! CHICOS!**

Yuki-ira: **deja de gritar!**

Kumiko: **que sucede?**

Kazuma: **las rosas negras** (pues había notado lo que estaba bordado en la ropa de los chicos) **encontré algo… hay muchas noticias en diferentes partes del mundo, desde hace diez años, comenzó en varias partes de Estados Unidos. Comentan que chicos de entre 13 y 17 años eran raptados y aparecían en lagos, ríos, piscinas… muertos pero no se ahogaban, morían de sobre dosis; siempre vestidos de blanco y en su ropas bordadas rosas negras, y en su cuerpo habían golpes, moretones, mordidas… además de pruebas de que … abusaron de ellos… en todos los sentidos…**

Kumiko: **Pobres!**

Yuki-ira: **pero…**

Gouda: **eso es grave… tal vez…**

Kinta: **debemos hacer algo!**

Pasaron los días y por más cintas de los chicos que la llegaban no hallaban ninguna pista.

Kinta: **quedamos en que están cerca del mar.**

Kazuma: **una isla o una costa, según los ruidos del video.**

Yuki-ira: **Saben cuántas islas y costas hay en Japón? Es inútil!**

Kazuma: **debemos hacer algo! No lo podemos dejar morir.**

El tiempo seguía pasando y los de la DDS no hallaban nada.

_Mientas_

Los chicos miraban el vacío, ya sabían que el tiempo para que el resto de la DDS los encontrara se estaba terminando. Cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, hizo que todos voltearan. Y el chico de cabellos claro entro con una sonrisa entre pervertida y maliciosa.

Suki: **Que rayos quieres?**

Tanathos: **Solo darles una recompensa** (con una sonrisa pervertida)

Suki: **de que hablas?**

Tanathos: **una noche inolvidable!**

Los cuatro chicos cruzaron miradas confusas.

* * *

Hola! Wao! tercera vez que actualizo, y en menos de 24 horas... Wiiiii!

Solo tenia que decirles que Tanathos es un dios del panteón griego...

y Hela *no les había dicho) diosa de la muerte nordica.

Gracias por leer dejen sus coments!


	11. Capitulo11: Ultima noche?

_Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato) solo lo utilizamos con fines creativos y para pasar el rato…_

**_Advertencia… si no les gusta el lemon, s puede saltar esta cap y el siguiente! :D_**

* * *

Capítulo 11 " Ultima noche?"

Tanathos hizo que unos sujetos sacaran a Ryu y a Megu de la habitación. Los llevaron a un cuarto a cada uno pero antes de dejarlos adentro, los obligaron a tomar varias cucharadas de un líquido rojo y espeso.

Megu estaba sentada en un sofá, cuando escucho una voz conocida que gritaba:

-: **pero… que rayos les pasa? Eso sabe asqueroso! **(golpeando la puerta)

Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, la chica levanto su rostro, y vio a Kyu.

Kyu: **Megu!** (se acercó a ella) **estas bien?**

Megu: **si! **(bajo el rostro, por alguna razón con solo escucharlo a él pronunciar su nombre le provoco un cosquilleo en el estómago)

Kyu comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, hablaba, pero Megu ya no le ponía atención, solo veía su cuerpo, su boca, sus labios que la llamaban, se mordió el labio inferior.

Kyu sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por atrás, se voltio y Megu lo miraba directo a los ojos, se acercó a sus labios y lo beso, el chico la aparto, en sus mejillas se podía notar un leve sonrojo.

Kyu: **Megu? Por qué fue eso?**

Megu: **Me gustas…**

Kyu: **Que?**

Megu: **te amo… y quiero hacerlo…**

Lo empujo y él cayó sobre la cama, Megu se sentó sobre su cintura, Kyu la trataba de detener pero ella lo seguía besando.

Kyu: (cuando al fin pudo hablar) **No podemos hacer eso!**

Megu: **Por qué? Yo sé que tú me quieres.**

Kyu: **Por eso mismo. Porque te quiero, no lo podemos hacer, ahora no!**

Megu: (se le acercó al oído y le murmuro) **Si no lo haces por tu voluntad, te obligaré! **(Le mordió lóbulo de la oreja, lo que provocó que el chico temblara).

Megu le besaba el cuello, se quitó la cinta que sujetaba el vestido por su cintura, y con ella ato las manos del chico a la cabecera de la cama. Se subió el vestido y solo quedo en ropa interior. Kyu al verla, trago en seco. La chica comenzó a subirle la sudadera, rosaba con sus manos el pecho desnudo del chico, que se estremecía con cada rose.

-: **No! Megu! Megu! pareces drogada!... Espera! Te dieron a tomar un extraño liquido?**

-: **Si!** ( Mientras besaba su pecho).

-: **Es… eso! Es una… una droga!**

-: **Pero a ti también te dieron, no? Así que… **(Lo miro y sonrió de una manera tan picara que hizo que Kyu se pusiera rojo).

Comenzó a bajar, y llego hasta su pelvis. Le comenzó a quitar los pantalones y la ropa interior.

-: **Megu! Detente!**

Y por más que trato de detenerla "**Meg… Aah!**" sintió como la lengua de la chica recorría su entrepierna y luego la introdujo por completo a su boca. Él arqueo su espalda, se mordía los labios para evitar algún gemido. No sabía el por qué pero pronto sus sentidos se comenzaron a nublar, ya no pensaba en más nada que el cuerpo de Megu.

Sintió como el chico la miraba, subió el rostro, este la miraba pervertidamente, ella sonrió y subió hasta tenerlo en frente, lo beso, mientras lo soltaba, hasta que necesitaron aire.

Kyu: **No es justo!**

Megu: **Que cosa?**

El chico la miro, él estaba completamente desnudo, ella aún tenía su ropa interior, se colocó encima de Megu, y mientras besaba su cuello, desabrochaba el sostén de la chica, bajo a sus pechos y comenzó a besarlos y darle pequeñas mordidas, ella se mordía los labios. Bajo a su vientre, entre besos húmedos, y mordidas que provocaban pequeños gemidos por parte de la chica, y luego a su pelvis, con los dientes sujeto la prenda de la chica, y la bajo hasta sus rodillas, luego se la termino de quitar con las manos y la tiro. Subió y llego hasta sus labios, le dio un beso. Al separarse Megu lo miro a los ojos y le dijo "**hazlo!**"

El chico sonrió y ella cerro los ojos al sentir como él hacia lo que le había pedido, soltó un grito de dolor, Kyu la beso para calmarla, y poco a poco esa sensación se transformó en placer, arqueo la espalda, para que el chico tuviera más accesibilidad a su cuello, y mientras la besaba, fue aumentando el ritmo, lento luego rápido.

Mientras, Ryu miraba a Suki sentada al borde de la cama, estaba enojada, pero al verlo frente a ella su rostro cambio de expresión. Se acercó a ella, le tomo el mentón con sus manos, acerco sus rostros, y la beso… se separaron por la necesidad de aire.

Ryu: **te deseo!**

Suki: (se sonrojo) **Porque dices eso?**

Ryu: **Porque es cierto! Te deseo!**

La sujeto por la cintura y comenzó a besarla, rozaba su piel por debajo de la blusa, la tiro en la cama.

Suki: **Autsh! Ryu! Me lastimas!**

Ryu se colocó encima de la chica, mientras esta trataba de quitárselo.

Suki: **Ryu! RYU! NOOO!**

El chico metió su mano en el pantalón de la chica.

Suki: **Ryuuu! Que haces? Suéltame!**

Ryu: **ash!** (la miro a los ojos) **siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?** (levantándose)

Suki lo miro asustada. No sabía por que él había hecho eso, pero por alguna razón esa sensación no se iba, era como un cosquilleo, pero era muy agradable.

Se alejó de la cama u otra vez se le tiraría encima a Suki, y tal vez ahora no podría detenerse. Y de seguro la lastimaría. No sabía lo que le pasaba pero tenía tantas ganas de besarla, de acariciarla, de… "**Ryu?**" la escucho decir, voltio y la vio, la chica le sonrió pícaramente, corrió hacia él, lo abrazo y le dio un beso. Ryu la abrazo por la cintura, ella se sujetó de su cuello. Se separaron buscando aire, ambos sonrieron pervertidamente; Suki salto, y él la sujeto, envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura del chico. Ryu camino hacia la cama y con cuidado acostó a Suki, la cual bajo sus piernas y lo halo, haciéndolo caer encima de ella.

Suki:** jajjajaj** (se acercó al rostro del chico y lo beso)

Ryu bajo a su cuello y comenzó a quitarle la blusa y desabrocharle el sostén, Suki le quitaba su camiseta.

El chico le besaba el cuello a Suki, con sus manos jugaba con los cabellos de la chica, bajo un poco hasta llegar a su vientre mientras su manos rozaban los costados hasta llegar a su cintura, para bajarle los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, Suki se sonrojo al sentir las manos de Ryu recorrer sus muslos desnudos. El no perdió más tiempo y se quitó también sus prendas de vestir. Se colocó encima de ella y penetro a la chica, la cual soltó un grito de dolor y cerró los ojos, Ryu la observo, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Suki abrió los ojos y le sonrió, él siguió con lo que había empezado, pronto la chica gemía de placer.

Mientras Megu se movía rítmicamente sobre las caderas de Kyu.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama, se vieron y sonrieron traviesamente, luego se besaron. Kyu hizo que Megu se acostara sobre su pecho, y así ambos se durmieron.

Ryu besaba a Suki, mientras esta se movía sobre él. La chica cayo exhausta junto a él, ambos jadeaban de cansancio, se besaron y luego se durmieron abrazados.

* * *

Hola! Llevó 3 días publicando de seguido... wiii!

Se acercan los últimos capítulos..

Sorry Soujiro!

Que tal me salió el primer lemon que publico?

Gracias por leer… dejen comets!


	12. Capitulo12: Aparecieron!

Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato)

* * *

Capítulo 12 "Aparecieron!"

Sonrió entre sueños, estaba soñando otra vez que estaba junto al chico que amaba y luego él la beso, se sonrojo y abrazo aún más fuerte lo que ella supuso que era su almohada, se extrañó al sentirla tibia y no tan suave como siempre, pero era agradable al tacto, se acurruco más a ella, pero luego escucho una risa y una voz muy familiar que decía:

-: **Yume! No! Me haces cosquillas, tengo sueño!**

Trago en seco: "**Yo no soy Yume!**" alzo el rostro y se encontró con el de Kyu, tan o más rojo que el de ella.

-; **Que haces…** (Miro a todos lados, no era su habitación) **dónde estamos?**

-: **No lo sé!** (sonrojado a mas no poder) **que haces encima de mí?**

Megu vio en la posición que estaba, ella con más de la mitad del cuerpo sobre el de Kyu, se puso como un tomate, lo que había abrasado no era su almohada sino a KYU!

-: **Lo siento!** (se tiro a un lado)

Kyu se le quedo viendo: "**Megu?**"

-: **Que?**

-: **Dime, acaso… tú y yo…!**

-: **Qué cosa?** (vio hacia Kyu, ambos estaban en una cama arropados y por su parte noto que estaba desnuda, tal vez Kyu también, no vio ninguna prenda cerca, toda estaba lejos de la cama. Ambos se vieron y dieron un grito.

Le pareció escuchar un grito procedente de Kyu y se levantó de golpe, vio a todos lados pero no lo vio, sintió que alguien se despertaba junto a ella.

-: **Ryu?**

El chico se levantó, y al verla se sonrojo, aparto la mirada hacia un lado "**Suki!**"

-: **SI!**

-: **Cúbrete!**

La chica vio hacia abajo, estaba sin sweater, ni sostén, la sabana solo le cubría hasta la cintura. Comenzó a respirar agitada. Su ropa estaba lejos, incluso su pantalón y su ropa interior, vio también de Ryu por lo que se agito aún más. Se cubrió lo más rápido que pudo con las sabanas.

-: **Ryu? Acaso tú y yo…**

Ryu vio a la chica, luego vio a todos lados sus prendas de vestir todas tiradas, sintió que toda su sangre se fue a sus mejillas y casi se desmayó.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

Kyu: **pero Megu! Que paso?**

Megu: **no lo sé!**

Kyu: **como que no? Tienes memoria fotográfica!**

Megu: **si lo sé! Pero no recuerdo nada de esto!**

_Mientras…_

Suki: **RYU! RYU! Que hicimos?**

Ryu: **no lo sé!**

Suki: **que haremos? Esto no debió pasar!**

Ryu: **a no?**

Suki: (lo miro y se puso como un tomate) **aun no! Aun no! Algún día pero…**

De repente ambas habitaciones se comenzaron a llenar de un humo, los chicos comenzaron a toser.

Megu: **Kyu! Que es esto?**

Kyu: **no lo sé! Pero… hace que me sienta extraño!**

Cuando el humo se disipo, las dos parejas de jóvenes se veían con lujuria, se acercaron y se besaron como si fuera lo último que harían.

Kyu sujeto el rostro de Megu acercándolo más a él, en tanto Megu acerco su cuerpo más al del chico.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

Megu sonrió divertida y se colocó encima de Kyu, el cual la ayudaba sujetándole las caderas. La chica comenzó a moverse, el chico le sujeto el rostro acercándolo al de él, para darle un apasionado beso.

En tanto Ryu besaba a Suki, mientras se acomodaba encima de ella y comenzaba las embestidas. Dejo los labios de la chica para centrarse en el cuello de esta, ella pasaba las manos por la nuca de él, levantando sus celestes cabellos, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Y pronunciando el nombre de su amado en el oído de este.

Megu se había detenido y cayo inconsciente encima del pecho del chico, que hizo una mueca rara, pero se dejó caer inconsciente sobre la cama. De la nariz de ambos comenzó a salir hilos de sangre que manchaban las sabanas debajo de ellos.

Ryu miro a Suki que estaba inconsciente, debajo de él, la sacudió con suavidad pero sintió un dolor de cabeza y cayo aun lado de la chica, las sabanas bajo ellos empezó a cubrirse por un líquido rojo.

-: **vallan a ver cómo están!** (Dijo un sujeto de cabellos castaños, que miraba las pantallas en las que se reflejaban lo que las cámaras grababan desde varios ángulos).

Despertó, se trató de llevar una de sus manos a la cabeza, le dolía demasiado, pero se topó con un obstáculo, miro lo que le impedía moverse y vio a una peli-rosa que dormía plácidamente sobre su brazo. La observo, como si se tratara de un sueño… la chica abrió poco a poco sus rosados ojos, y vio al chico que la miraba tiernamente, ella le sonrió y también lo miro… hasta que reaccionaron.

-: **Pero... Que paso**? (dijeron al unisonó)

Vieron hacia todos lados, no reconocieron nada, ni rastro de sus ropas pero tenían una extraña sensación de dejavu.

Se despertó sintiendo una fuerte presión en su pecho, y no solo por el brazo que estaba sobre ella. Un momento! Se extrañó, un brazo? Vio a un lado par a ver de quien se trataba, un chico de cabellos celestes dormía muy tranquilamente. Ella lo miraba, se veía tan lindo, se voltio para mirarlo mejor, paso su mano por los mechones del chico y recordó el tatuaje en su nuca, El chico sonrió entre sueño. Casi por instinto se llevó la mano libre a donde estaba el de ella (en su frente, bajo los largos mechones de cabello que cubrían sus ojos). Odiaba tanto lo que significaba ese dibujo sobre su piel, pero a veces agradecía, sin ellos nunca lo hubiera conocido. El chico despertó y la vio con una mano en su propia frente y otra en su cuello, viendo hacia el techo y sonriendo pero con una expresión triste. Se incorporó y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, que dejo muy sorprendida a Suki.

-: **Porque fue eso?** ( sonrojada)

-: (se encogió de hombros) **no sé… me pareció tierno, creo!**

-: **whoa!** **Sin suero y le robas besos?** ( Tanathos había entrado en algún momento)

Suki: **sueros? De que hablas?**  
-: **acaso no ha visto en qué posición están?**  
Ryu: **ya lo note! Y?**

Suki: **no te debe importar lo que hagamos. **(Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo sucedido)

Adonis: **que lindos! Pero aún le falta un suero.**

Y dicho esto, dos hombres se acercaron a los chicos, tomaron a Suki por un brazo, quien luchaba por que no se la cayeran las sabanas que la cubrían, Ryu peleaba porque dejaran a Suki, se descuidó y el otro sujeto lo puso boca abajo sobre la cama y un brazo en su espalda lo cual le provocaba dolor. Y le inyecto el contenido rojo de la jeringa, lo cual le produjo una horrible sensación, como si le enterraran agujas, mil agujas a lo largo de todo el paso de la extraña sustancia.

Vio como le inyectaron una sustancia parecida a Suki, y como su brazo se iba poniendo rojo.

-: **MALDITO! **(Grito Suki, cuando los hombres la soltaron).

-: **pronto me lo agradecerás! Ahora debo ir donde mis otros dos chicos!**

-: **No te atrevas… aléjate de él!**

-: **Ó? que me harías?**

-: **Te…** (No pudo terminar, Ryu la había besado) **Ryu?** (Cuando el chico se separó) **porque…** (Esta vez fue ella quien beso al chico).

Tanathos: **Bien.. Los dejo solos** (y sonrió pícaramente, mientras cerraba la puerta).

Ryu se recostó y Suki se colocó sobre él, mientras se besaban con desesperación.

En cuanto Megu, se frotaba el brazo en donde acababan de inyectarle un extraño líquido. Y Kyu, con una mano donde lo habían inyectado a él, pensando cómo había pasado lo anterior, había dado pelea pero no mucha. Ya los hombres habían salido, pero pudo notar en el rostro del que parecía el líder una sonrisa pervertida, lo cual le extraño mucho, pero no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, ya que los labios de Megu le parecieron tan apetecibles, se acercó a ella y la beso, hasta que por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar, la vio y ella lo miraba desconcertada pero se mordió el labio inferior de una manera muy provocativa, él se acercó nuevamente para besar aquellos labios que lo llamaban, mientras pasaba sus manos por los rosados cabellos de la chica, recostándola y acomodándose sobre ella, y Megu rosaba con sus manos la espalda del chico y lo atraía más hacia su cuerpo.

Suki mordió hasta hacer sangrar a Ryu, el cual la miro pero aun así la chica lo beso haciendo que parte de la sangre que salía de la herida del chico fuera a dar a su boca. Ambos se separaron y pasaron sus labios para limpiar los rastros de sangre, rieron y se dieron otro beso, Ryu bajo al cuello de su amada hasta llegar al hombro, el cual mordió haciendo que la chica gritara.

Mientras Megu arañaba la espalda de Kyu, ambos se miraron para unirse en un beso y morder el labio del otro en el proceso, haciendo que sangre saliera de las comisuras de sus labios.

-: **que esperan? Deténgalos!** (grito Tanathos a los hombres que miraban la escena)

Varios hombres entraron a las habitaciones separando a los chicos ( Megu y Kyu peleaban y ambos tenían las mejillas rojas de varios golpes que se habían dado, en tanto Ryu intentaba ahorcar a Suki, la cual le arañaba todo lo que tenía a mano, cara, brazo, pecho), mientras otros los inyectaban con un sedante, los cuatro chicos cayeron inconscientes.

Una chica entro a la habitación donde estaba Tanathos.

-: **Señor! Como demuestran los resultados, solo uno de los sueros funciona debidamente! Los otros dos, aunque si incrementan el apetito sexual y aceleran las hormonas, una de ellas es muy fuerte y al aspirarla provoca que los vasos capilares se rompan, lo que los hiso sangrar por la nariz, mientras que la otra también incrementa la violencia haciendo que los participantes se hagan daño.**

Tanathos: **bien! Guarde los sueros que no funcionaron de algo le servirán a Plutón!**

La chica salió con un par de frascos dentro de una caja de cartón.

Entraron unos jóvenes que ayudaban a Megu, Kyu, Suki y Ryu, que apenas podían mantenerse de pie y se reían de cualquier cosa.

Tanathos: **que le dieron?**

-: **Oxido de nitrogeno!**

Tanathos: **gas de la risa, ya veo! Trajeron lo que les pedí?**

-: **si! Aquí están!** (enseñándole unas jeringas con un líquido amarillo)

Tanathos: **bien… miren chicos!**

Los cuatro jóvenes lo vieron.

Megu: **Que lindo! Qué es?**

Tanathos: **solo mira!** (comenzó a moverlo lentamente de un lado al otro y con una voz tranquila y pausada comenzó a decir) **tienen** **sueño, mucho sueño…** (Luego de un rato) **cuando despierten harán lo siguiente: esperaran dos meses, en estos dos meses patalearan, morderán, lloraran, gritaran, murmuraran cosa sin sentido, cosas que nadie pueda entender, que parezcan pistas pero difíciles, que no lleven a ningún camino, luego de esos dos meses** (se acercó a Megu y le dijo algo al oído, luego a Ryu y le susurro algo, luego a Suki y a Kyu) **recuerden los que les dije! Háganlo tal cual como les explique. Entendido?**

Los cuatro chicos pronunciaron al unisonó "**Sí!**"

Tanathos: **Bien! Ahora comenzara su actuación, para hacerlo más creíble les inyectaremos tetradotoxina, la dosis justa para reducir su metabolismo a casi la muerte. Bien, ahora a dormir!**(detuvo el movimiento del reloj)

Los cuatro chicos cayeron al suelo, en un profundo sueño. Los hombres a su alrededor le inyectaron el contenido de las jeringas.

Tanathos: **ahora. Llévenlos a donde les dije y que nadie los vea dejarlos allí!**

Los hombres salieron cargando a los chicos en los hombros.

El tiempo se les había acabado y ya no sabían que hacer, no habían encontrado nada.

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos en uno de los salones; Kazuma estaba con su computadora, se le había ocurrido poner en el buscador "_rosas negras_" y entre varias páginas salió, una la cual le llamo la atención, cuando entro para ver de qué se trataba se ruborizo "_aaah! Es una página para pedófilos!_" pensó al ver las fotos de algunos jóvenes menores que él, por lo que veía, en poses muy provocativas; pero se le quedo viendo a un par en la que los jóvenes se le hicieron conocidos, una chica de cabellos rosas estaba de rodillas, su rostro veía hacia arriba, la boca entre abierta como si tuviera gimiendo, tras ella un chico de cabellos oscuros besándole el cuello, sus manos estaban en los pechos de la chica, la cual tenía sus manos sobre las del chico, la chica solo tenía su ropa interior de abajo. Otras que le llamo la atención fue una en que veía a una chica de cabellos largos y oscuros, sobre un chico de cabellos celestes, la chica veía provocativamente hacia la cámara y el chico atraía el cuerpo de ella hacia el de él. Debajo de las fotos había nombres que no podía ni pronunciar, se disponía a investigarlos cuando el profesor Dan entro con evidente cara de preocupación. Y se vio obligado a apagar su laptop.  
Todos miraban para ver que avances le tenía el profesor, cuando el teléfono de este sonó.

-: **alo!** (se quedó por unos minutos en silencio)** Enserio?... si! Vamos de inmediato! Gracias!**

El profesor Dan colgó el celular y vio a sus estudiantes, que lo miraban extrañados.

-: **Bueno! Busquemos a la madre de Kyu y a Akane, la hermana de Megu.**

Kinta: **que sucede?**

-: **los encontraron!**

* * *

Ya son las 00:20 acá así que buenas Noches… :P Me quede dormida, subiendo estos caps...

Espero que les agrade... :)

Gracias por leer, dejen reviws!


	13. Capitulo13: Amnesia ?

Hola! A leer!

_Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato)_

* * *

Capítulo 13 "Amnesia?"

Llegaron a un hospital y un doctor los condujo a cuidados intensivos, un oficial los esperaba.

Los chicos estaban en camillas con mascarillas y aparatos médicos que le median los latidos, regulaban la temperatura, la respiración…

Oficial:** los encontraron unos jóvenes en la playa casi muertos, sabíamos que lo buscaban porque un chico los recordó del caso del artista, que murió aquí hace unos meses.**

Doctor: **llegaron muy graves hace como dos días, ahora están más estables, el chico y la chica que se parecen… los tuvimos que reanimar dos veces ayer, los otros dos reaccionaron violentamente, así que le dimos algunos tranquilizantes. Anoche se la pasaron gritando cosas sin sentido. Tienen rastros de sustancias en la sangre, tal vez le administraron drogas para mantenerlos mas dóciles.**

Prof. Dan: **y cómo están?**

Doctor: **están estables! Como estarán? Es difícil saberlo… aunque gritan y demás, aun no vuelven en sí, parecen estar en un trance, no sabemos si las drogas le hicieron eso o están en shock!**

Todos bajaron la cabeza, sabían que si salvaban era un milagro.

Cuando salieron de la habitación.

Kazuma: **que sucede? Llegaron hace dos días? Si el plazo se vencía hoy!**

Kinta: **es cierto!**

Yuki-ira: **maldito!**

Con el paso del tiempo se dieron cuenta que lo que decían los chicos, tal vez era efecto de las drogas en su sistema, porque cuando parecían estar cerca del culpable, se encontraban en un callejón sin salida.

Dos meses después, una tarde cuando Akane, estaba de guardia en la habitación de las chicas, Megu abrió los ojos y se le quedo viendo.

Megu: **hermana?**

Akane: **Megu!** (al abrazo) **estas bien?**

Megu: **si! Dónde estoy?** (mirando hacia todos lados. Le pareció reconocer a la chica que estaba en la cama de a lado pero estaba algo aturdida, así que no le tomo importancia)

Entraron los chicos de la sección Q y A.

Kumiko: **Megu! cómo te sientes?**

Megu: **bien! Pero… que sucedió?** (se quedó viendo hacia todos lados y a todos) **Donde esta Ryu? Y Kyu? … Dónde están?**

Nadie respondió. Entro el doctor.

Doctor: **Megu?**

Megu: **si!**

Doctor: **ven conmigo, hay que hacerte unos exámenes.**

Megu: **porque?**

Doctor: **solo ven! Y luego se te explicara lo que pasa!**

Megu: **mmm** (siguió al doctor y le hicieron algunos exámenes)

En los exámenes que le practicaron a Megumi, no le encontraron nada. A los días despertó Ryu y tampoco le encontraron nada.

Megu y Ryu se encontraban en la habitación del psicólogo, este salió a hablar con sus familiares.

Megu: **esto me asusta! Te han dicho algo?**

Ryu: **de qué?**

Megu: **de lo que sucede!**

Ryu: **no!**

Megu: **no sabes nada de Kyu?**

Ryu: **no!**

El psicólogo salió y le dijo a los que esperaban noticias de Ryu y Megu:

-: **parecen estar bien! Pero no recuerdan nada de lo que sucedió, ni nada antes de unos cinco meses atrás!**

Kazuma: **cinco meses? **(hizo cuentas)** No fue cuando llego Suki?**

Kumiko: **cierto!**

Ese día en la tarde todos estaban entretenidos hablando con Megu y Ryu; la mamá de Kyu dormía afuera de la habitación de Kyu y cerca de la de Suki.

Suki despertó el lugar le pareció una habitación de hospital, "_donde rayos estoy?_" pensó "_maldito Hades ahora que me habrá mandado hacer que no recuerdo_" salió de la habitación con las ideas de estrangular a la primera persona de Plutón que viera. Vio a una mujer recostada en una silla, parecía dormir y se notaba que estaba preocupada; se topó con un chico que le pareció reconocer pero no sabía de donde, no le tomo importancia. El chico la miro y le sonrió.

-: **Hola! soy Kyu!** n.n

Suki: (lo miro pero lo saludo por cortesía) **hola, me llamo Suki! **-.-

Kyu: **Suki? Mmm… te conozco?**

Suki: **no!**

Kyu: **mmm… entonces tu nombre es bonito!**

Suki: **Gracias!** (fue a sujetar su relicario pero no lo sintió) **donde esta?...** (Mirando hacia todos lados, regreso corriendo a la habitación y se tiro en el piso para ver debajo de la camilla) **donde esta?... no puedo perderlo, donde esta?**

Kyu: (la había seguido) **que te pasa?**  
Suki: (se sentó en el suelo) **perdí mi relicario.**

Kyu: (arrodillándose frente a ella) **debe de estar por allí!**

En eso entran los chicos, Suki y Kyu se le quedaron viendo.

Kumiko: **Kyu,** **estas bien? **

Kyu: **si, pero…. **(Levantándose)

La mamá de Kyu entro y abrazo a Kyu.

Kyu: **mamaaaaaaah!**

-: **perdona! Es que estaba preocupada!**

Kyu: **y… por qué?**

-: **mmm** (miro hacia el suelo y vio a Suki que la miraba extrañada, se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo, Suki no hizo nada; luego se alejó, y saco de su bolsillo un collar) **creo que buscabas esto!**

Suki sujeto el relicario y miro a la mujer frente a ella: "**gracias!**" se puso el relicario y se levantó.

Entro el doctor y se los llevo a los dos, a una habitación donde había un hombre que les hizo un par de exámenes y algunas preguntas. Y luego salió.

El psicólogo dijo que estaban bien pero que recordaban menos que los otros dos chicos.

Suki: **quién era esa mujer?**

Kyu: **mi mamá.**

Suki: **ok! y porque me abrazo?**

Kyu: **mmm… no lo sé!**

Entraron otros dos muchachos.

Megu: **Kyu! estas bien?** (corriendo hacia él)

Kyu: **Si! Pero… quién eres? **(Con la cabeza ladeada en señal de confusión)

Megu: **como que quien soy?**

Kyu: **no sé quién eres!**

Megu: **pero... pero…**

Ryu: **de verdad que no sabes quién es?**

Kyu: **no! Y tú quién eres? **

Ryu: **me lo suponía, si no la recuerdas a ella a mi menos!**

Suki: **y ahora que hiciste?**

Ryu: **Suki?**

Megu: **la conoces?**

Suki: **quien eres tú!**

Ryu: **déjala!**

Suki: **quién es? Y que rayos hiciste?**

Ryu: **te dije que la dejaras y no hice nada! **

Suki: **algo debiste hacer, o si no porque estoy aquí?**

Ryu: **tampoco recuerdas?**

Suki: **no sé qué hago aquí!**

Ryu: **algo muy raro está pasando!**

Suki: **si! Y quien es la chica?** (mirando a Megu)

Megu: **soy Megumi Minami! **(extendiéndole la mano)

Suki: **y podrías decirme, que haces con mi prometido? **(cruzándose de brazos)

Megu: **tu… tu prometido?**

Ryu: **SUKI! Cuantas veces te diré, NO LE DIGAS ESO A TODO EL MUNDO!**

Suki:** y yo te he dicho, NO ESTES CON CHICAS AL MENOS QUE LAS VALLAS A… **(No pudo terminar, Ryu le tapó la boca)

Megu: **porque no nos habías dicho que tenías novia.**

Ryu: **no es mi novia, es mi prometida, no es lo mismo! **

Kyu:** Que está pasando aquí?**

Megu: (se le acerco) **de veras no recuerdas nada de la DDS?**

Kyu: **la DDS?**

Megu: **si! Una escuela de detectives.**

Kyu: **enserio? Debería ir, mi sueño es ser el mejor detective!**

Megu:** ya lo sé! Y ya entraste a la DDS, el año pasado. **

Kyu: **de verdad?**

Megu: **SI!**

Suki: **ese chico sí que esta grave! **(ya Ryu la había soltado)

Ryu: **igual que otra!**

Suki: **que dijiste? **¬.¬

Ryu: **nada!**

* * *

Disculpen la demora, aunque solo fueron 3 días... :P Es que ando con una alergia que aparenta bronquitis TAT pero bueno... aquí esta el cap. espero que les halla gustado.

Creo que no conteste unos reviws :D Gracias Cire, a mi también me gusto el 9, me fascinan los gemelos.. jiiji! Y la idea me la dio mi hermanito, se que el sera un gran escritor de fic... Sigue mis pasos... \(+o+)/ wee.. Gracias Sukkie, es fácil, solo tienen que darle clic en reviws, pero porque los quieres ver?

Ya se acerca el final, y les tengo una sorpresa a mis lectores, claro y a aquellos que me dieron su autorización. Si quieren participar me lo dicen en un mensaje... :D

Gracias por leer y no olviden un reviw!


	14. Capitulo14: Kali

Hola! A leer!

_Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato)_

* * *

Capítulo 14 "Kali"

Después de unos días dieron a los chicos de alta, cuando salieron los esperaban los de la sección A y Q.

Kazuma tenía un cachorro en los brazos. Suki se acercó.

Suki: **hola! Yume! Como esta mi niña?... que linda!**

Kazuma: **como la recuerdas?**

Suki: **ha estado conmigo desde hace tres años, como la voy a olvidar?**

Se subieron al auto, cuando llevaban un tramo Yume comenzó a ladrar.

Suki: **shh! Ya! …** (Se colocó las manos en la cabeza) **Cállate! Cállate!**

Kazuma: **que te sucede?**

Suki: **mi cabeza… cállala!**

Ryu: **aah! Me duele mi cabeza!**

Megu: **shhh!... aaahhh!**

Kyu: **que le sucede a mi cabeza, me duele mucho!**

Por la cabeza de Suki pasaban imágenes que no comprendía. A Kyu, Ryu y Megu les pasaba lo mismo.

Kazuma iba a sujetar a Yume cuando sintió un golpe… otro carro se había chocado con el carro donde ellos iban. Todo se puso negro.

Cuando despertaron les dolía la cabeza… no veían más que paramédicos.

La mamá de Kyu se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sintió algo, lo saco y vio el relicario de Suki, este se abrió y dentro vio una foto de Suki y Kyu cuando eran pequeños como cuando tenían 8 años, otra de ella y Kyu…. otra del papá de ellos y una donde estaban Kyu y Suki con otros dos niños parecidos a Megu y Ryu… eso quería decir que Suki sabía mucho más de lo que decía.

En algún lugar Megu despertó, vio lo que estaba frente a ella… parecía un cuarto… se voltio y vio a Kyu acostado junto a ella, que la miraba extrañado.

Kyu: **que sucedió?**

Megu: **no lo sé! Me duele la cabeza solo de pensarlo.** (Incorporándose, con una mano en la cabeza)

Ryu despertó y vio junto a él a Suki.

Ryu: **Suki! Suki! **(zarandeándola con suavidad)

Suki abrió los ojos y vio a Ryu, luego puso cara de enojo.

Suki: **que haces en mi cuarto?**

Ryu: **no estoy en tu cuarto!**

Megu: **Suki, de que hablas?**

Suki: (Suki miro a Megu y a Kyu, luego a Ryu) **que hacen en mi cuarto?**

Ryu miro alrededor, si se parecía al cuarto donde él dormía en su niñez. Suki se levantó y abrió la puerta. Los otros la siguieron… bajaron las escaleras.

Ryu: **rayos!**

Suki: **te lo dije!**

Llegaron a la sala, donde había un hombre sentado en un sofá; Suki y Ryu pusieron cara de enojo.

-: **despertaron?**

Suki: **que quieres?**

-: **no tienes que hablarme así!**

Suki: **te hablo como quiera!**

Ryu: **SUKI!**

Suki: **qué? Todo porque es Hades quiere venir a molestarme?**

Kyu: **qué?**

Megu: **Hades?**

Kyu: **de Plutón?**

Hades: **olvidas quien está aquí?**

Suki vio a Kyu y le puso cara de enojo a Hades, camino hacia el chico y lo sujeto por el brazo.

Kyu: **me lastimas!**

Megu: **suéltalo!**

Suki: (la miro) **tráela!** (le dijo a Ryu)

Ryu: **pero…**

Suki lo miro enojada.

Ryu agarro a Megu por un brazo, Suki subió las escaleras obligando a Kyu a subirlas, abrió la puerta del cuarto y lo empujo adentro.

Kyu se iba levantar a reclamarle a Suki pero Megu le cayó encima.

Kyu: **Autsh!**

Megu: **disculpa!** (levantándose).

Suki: **se quedaran allí!** (cerrando la puerta) **Ryu, ven!**

Megu: **que le pasa?**

Kyu: (estaba en el suelo)**… no lo puedo creer!**

Megu: **que sucede?** (arrodillándose junto a él)

Kyu: **Suki sabe más de lo que me dijo...**

Megu: **eh?**

Kyu: **dijo que este era su cuarto, no?**

Megu: **si!**

Kyu: **es un poco…**

Megu: **depresivo!**

Kyu: **si… debe haber algo.**

Revisaron los cajones y en uno de ellos Kyu encontró una foto, en la que estaba Suki, Ryu… Megu? él? Se fijó atrás y decía "_mi cumpleaños Nº 8_")

Megu: **que encontraste?** (viendo lo que veía el chico)

Kyu: **esto!** (mostrándole una foto)

Megu se le quedo viendo por un rato a la foto. Y varias imágenes que no entendía vinieron a su cabeza.

Kyu: **que te sucede?**

Megu: (sacudiendo la cabeza) **no sé! Pero creo que he estado aquí antes.**

Kyu: **qué?**

Megu:** y me parece que nos conocíamos antes de la DDS.** **No sé! Nunca he dudado de mi memoria pero últimamente, me parece que han** **estado manipulando mis recuerdos, y creo saber quién.**

Kyu: **Suki?**

Megu: **si! Es la única explicación. Tanto ella como Ryu saben mucho más de lo que** **nos han dicho.**

Kyu: **tenemos que averiguar que es!**

Megu: **estas preparado para lo que descubramos?**

Kyu: **si!**

Caminaron hacia la puerta, la última vez que la vieron, Suki la abrió sin la mínima dificultad y no tuvo que hacer gran cosa, pero esta vez no se habría, vieron el cuadro que parecía estar grabado en la puerta, era una imagen sin sentido, Kyu le pareció recordar esa puerta, tomo los cuadros y los movió, Megu lo miraba.

Megu: **se parece a la de la DDS.**

Kyu: **si! Pero esta fue hecho para una niña…**

Se formó una imagen de un corazón, pero la puerta siguió sin abrirse, aunque no sabe porque pero le dio vuelta, la puerta se abrió.

Megu: **como supiste?**

Kyu: **ya lo dijiste! Ya estuvimos aquí!**

Salieron de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la sala, en la cual estaba Suki sentada en un sofá y Ryu recostado a la pared.

Kyu: **que significa esto?** (mostrándole la foto)

Ryu la miraba, sabía que por más que Kyu le preguntara no le respondería nada.

Kyu: **No puedo creer que nos hayas mentido a todos… eres como ellos… las sospechas del profesor eran ciertas, no? Perteneces a Plutón?**

-: **no te dirá nada!** (Hades acababa de entrar a la habitación)

Hades: **creo que tendremos que hacer algo con ustedes para que se comporten como deben!**

Ryu: **ni se atreva!**

Hades: **mmm… parece que contigo también. La única que sigue fiel es mi Suki.** (Y se acercó a ella)

Ryu: **ni te atrevas…**

Hades: **compórtate como debes, no? Suki!** (y le puso la mano en la cabeza)

Suki: **compórtate como su nieto, como el futuro líder de Plutón.** (Sin alzar la mirada)

Megu y Kyu: **que?**  
Ryu: **déjala!**

Hades: **no le estoy haciendo nada… para que se comporten tendré que matar a algunas personas…**

Suki: **no! **(levantándose) **Lo prometiste, déjalos ir.**

Hades: **no me obedeciste, así que tengo que castigarte!**

Suki: **no! No les hagas daño…** (Se dejó caer de rodillas) **por favor! Has lo que quieras conmigo pero a él déjalo**! (mientras numerosas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas)

Kyu: **de que hablan?**

Hades: **le hare una visita a su madre!**

Kyu: **que?... ni se atreva a tocarla!**

Hades: **eres igual a tu hermana!**

Kyu: **que?... no me compare con ella… ojala no la hubiera conocido…. Lo daría todo. La detes…** (No pudo terminar, Ryu le había tapado la boca, dejando a Kyu muy extrañado y a Megu confundida)

Ryu: **no digas eso! Lo lamentaras…**

Kyu se soltó, y lo miro a los ojos "**no me lamento, ni me lamentare…. La odio!**"

Ryu: **ya no importa!**

Suki estaba en el suelo, ya no lloraba, Hades sonreía complacido. En eso entro un muchacho, que miro a los chicos con cara pervertida, los cuales ni lo notaron, pero aquel chico se les hizo familiar.

-: **que se le ofrece?**

Hades: **Suki, te quiere mostrar algo!**

-: **A si? Qué?**

Hades: **Suki!**

Suki se levantó con la cabeza baja salió de la sala y luego de un rato regreso. Se acercó al chico y se le quedo viendo.

Suki: **no debiste haberlo hecho. Aunque debo reconocer, eres listo! Todo este tiempo pensé que violabas a los chicos pero en realidad los drogabas para grabarlos en sus momentos de placer, pero esta vez te metiste con quien no debías, Tanathos!**

Tanathos: **qué? Como sabes? Se supone que no debía recordar nada.**

Hades: **Si! Pero Yume se encargó de eso! Además…**

Suki: **yo no soy la que tú conoces…**

Tanathos: **qué?**  
Suki lo tiro al suelo y se sentó en su estómago. Y lo apuñalo en el pecho hasta que sintió que dejo de latirle el corazón. Su blusa, short y cara le quedaron llenos de sangre.

Hades: **muy bien, ahora ya sabes que debes hacer!**

Suki se levantó y se acercó a Kyu, que estaba paralizado, dejo caer el cuchillo mientras le sonreía enfermizamente y salió de la habitación.

Kyu: **Q-Que paso?**

Ryu: **Esa no era Suki! **(Dando un paso atrás)

Hades: **Claro que no! Ella tiene trastorno de múltiple personalidades, Kei, tan débil e inútil; Suki, hace todo lo que le pidan siempre que le des una motivación, entre otras, pero la mejor es Kali, tan perfecta, sádica, sangrienta, goza con el sufrimiento de otros, es tan grandiosa!**

Ryu recordó los cambios de humor tan repentinos de Suki, porque a veces sus ojos perecían reflejar el odio más puro y luego una tristeza incalculable. Ahora entendía porque le daba miedo poner a Suki entre la espada y la pared y nunca se atrevía a llevarle la contraria, tal vez en sus ojos se podía ver que no estaba de acuerdo, pero aun así le obedecía. Suki no pudo más, y prefirió dejarle eso a alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de todo, sin desmoronarse en el proceso.

La chica entro a la habitación, traía algo en su mano, lo soltó, era un reloj plateado con adornos violetas, ella lo sujetaba por la cadena.

Kyu: **que harás?**

-: **No te dolerá… aunque me encantaría verte sufrir!**

Kyu: **eh!?**

Escucharon un ruido e imágenes comenzaron a pasar por sus cabezas.

Todos en la DDS, no sabían que hacer, la mamá de Kyu le había mostrado el relicario de Suki, que significaba todo eso?

Kazuma los miraba "**chicos! Tengo que decirles algo!**"

Kumiko: **qué?**

Kazuma camino hacia la gran pantalla y conecto su laptop, en la pantalla aparecieron varias pantallas, en una de ellas se veían chicos en posiciones provocativas.

Yuki-ira: **pero que rayos te pasa?**

Kumiko: **quite eso!** (con las manos en la cara)

Kazuma: **no ven algo familiar en esos chicos?**

Los chicos los vieron.

Yuki-ira: **uno de esos se parece a Kyu! pero…**

Kazuma: **esto lo encontré en una página, pero si ven a bajo hay unos nombres extraños, así que los investigué!**

Kinta: **y que encontraste?**

Kazuma: **esto!** (varias ventanas se abrieron en la pantalla)

Había mucha información sobre esos nombres pero ninguna la llevaría a donde estaban sus amigos.

* * *

\(*o*)/ wujuuuuu! capitulo 14

Creo que aquí se aclaran un par de cosas... En el próximo se aclarara mas.

Kali: Diosa, me parece que indu, de la muerte

Gracias por leer y no olviden un reviws, que de eso vivo!


	15. Capitulo15: Flash Back

Holaaaaa...!

_Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato)_

* * *

Capítulo 15 "Flash back"

_Al despertar lo primero que vio fue los ojos grises, que tanto le gustaban, mirándola con curiosidad._

_-: __**estas dormida?**__ (le escucho decir en el tono, que hacia cuando estaba cansado de esperar)._

_Ella solo movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de afirmación._

_-: __**deja la gracia, Kei!**_

_-: __**A ver?**__ (incorporándose) __**porque estas en mi habitación mientras duermo?**_

_-: __**se te olvido?**_

_-: __**que cosa?**__ (mientras lo miraba curiosa)_

_-: __**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**__ (Acto seguido le entrego una caja plateada)_

_-: __**qué? Gracias, Ryu! No lo recordaba, a decir verdad, eres el único que lo recuerda **__(tomo la caja, la abrió y encontró un hermoso relicario con forma de corazón la mitad era morada, parecía una piedra preciosa, tal vez, amatista, la otra mitad era plateada, con una inscripción "for you")_

_-: __**espero que te haya gustado!**_

_-: __**me encanta!**__ (Tomándolo y poniéndoselo)_

_El chico la miro y sonrió, esa sonrisa que solo le regala a ella, "__**te ves linda!**__", dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. La chica se sonrojo… el ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que ambos voltearan el rostro hacia dónde provenía el ruido._

_-: __**Bien! Bien! Veo que ya despertaste!**__ (dijo una chica de cabellos largos y negros)_

_-: __**que quieres?**__ (dijeron al unísono, mientras cruzaban los brazos)_

_-: __**que corteses! Solo vine a felicitar a nuestra princesa**__ (mirando a la chica) __**y obsequiarle esto!**__ (Entregándole un paquete)_

_La niña vio, pero como si no tuviera más remedio, lo abrió, lo que encontró la dejo fascinada, un lindo conjunto de falda y blusa (en negro y gris) que combinaban a la perfección con un par de botas._

_-: __**debes ponértelos! Ryu, póntelo que te di esta mañana!**_

_Ambos asintieron, la chica salió de la habitación. La niña camino con toda la pereza del mundo hacia el baño. Voltio a ver al chico "__**Te cambiaras aquí?**__" le pregunto al ver que el chico tomaba una bolsa de regalo, que estaba a un lado de la puerta, y lo habría buscando algo, él la miro "__**da igual**__!", la chica se encogió de hombros y entro al baño._

_Cuando salió, el chico ya tenía puesto un pantalón jeans largo, unas zapatillas negras, un sweater blanco y un jacker negro con capucha._

_Ella se peinaba su peculiar cabello (verde oscuro y unos rayitos blancos), viendo que look le lucia mejor. Él estaba sentado en la cama de ella, balanceando sus pies._

_-: __**que crees que planean?**__ (dejando de cepillar su largo cabello)_

_-: __**en realidad, no se me ocurre nada! **__(sin levantar el rostro)_

_-: __**todo esto es tan extraño!**_

_-: __**si! Lo sé!**_

_La puerta se abrió y entro un hombre bien parecido, que vio al chico y luego a la chica._

_-: __**te quedo bien!**__ (refiriéndose a la niña)_

_-: __**Y bien? A qué se debe todo esto? **__(ignorando el comentario)_

_-: __**no puedo darte un regalo?**_

_-: __**tus regalos siempre tienen dos partes!**_

_-: __**bueno… tienes razón! Pero hoy solo disfrutaras solo lo bueno, dejaremos lo divertido para después!**_

_-: __**quieres decir lo peor!**_

_-: __**si está bien! Pero toma**__ (poniéndole algo en las manos) __**y bajen que quiero que conozcan a dos personas antes de sus ejercicios!**_

_La chica miro lo que estaba en sus manos._

_-: __**y porque tantas molestias?**__ (le dijo al hombre que salía)_

_-: __**No todos los días cumples 8 años!**__ (y cerró la puerta)_

_La chica rolo los ojos._

_-: __**como se nota que eres su favorita!**__ (dijo el chico, viendo lo que la niña sostenía en sus manos)_

_-: __**porque dices eso?**__ (tomando el reloj de bolsillo que le había dado el sujeto, uno plateado de adornos violetas)_

_-: __**tantas molestias que se toma, yo cumplí 8 hace tres meses y solo me dio un reloj de bolsillo dorado!**_

_-: __**mmm… presiento algo malo de todo esto!**_

_Los chicos salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras, al entrar a la sala vieron a dos niños, que miraban todo muy asustado. Vieron a la chica de cabellos negros y se cruzaron de brazos._

_-: __**bien! Ya llegaron! … que modales! No saludan?...**__ (Los chicos solo subieron una ceja, mientras vieron a los niños) __**Bueno… niños! **__(los chicos que estaban sentados la vieron) __**ellos son**__ (señalando a Ryu y Kei) __**Ryu Amakusa, nuestro príncipe, y ella es su princesa, Kei Renjou, pero todos la conocen como Suki Amakusa.**_

_El niño que estaba sentado la miro, y solo murmuro un "__**Renjou?"**_

_-: __**veo que ya lo dedujiste, o no? Eres bueno! Ellos también pero como están enojados no le prestan atención.**_

_Ryu: __**a que te refieres?**_

_Kei: __**que hacen esos niños aquí?**__ (recostada en la pared)_

_-: __**que bueno que preguntas! Esta niña**__ (señalando a una chica de cabellos rosados) __**es Megumi Minami y tiene 7 años, y este chico**__ (señalando al chico) __**es Kyu Renjou y casualmente cumple 8 años, hoy!**_

_La expresión de Suki cambio, como si le hubiera echado un balde de agua fría, respiraba agitada, se puso pálida y un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz; y solo murmuro un "__**Kyu?"**__ mientras se deslizaba por la pared, quedando inconsciente en el suelo, Ryu se trató de acercar pero un sujeto lo cargo._

_Ryu: __**Suéltame! Suéltame! Que le hiciste? Yuria, contéstame!**_

_Yuria: __**nada! Ya te lo explicara ella misma!**_

_El mismo sujeto tomo a la niña y se los llevó a ambos, mientras otro lo seguía halando a los otros dos niños, los cuales lloraban._

_Los dejaron en la habitación de la niña, pusieron a Kei en su cama, Ryu estaba sentado junto a ella, los otros dos chicos estaban parados, viendo a la chica que comenzaba a retomar el color._

_Ryu: (mirándolos, les grito) __**que hacen aquí?**_

_Los niños se asustaron._

_-: __**Déjalos! no es su culpa!**_

_Ryu: __**Kei! Estas bien?**_

_Kei: __**si!**__ (incorporándose) _

_Ryu: __**que te sucedió?**_

_Kei: (vio a los niños y bajo el rostro) __**sabes que estas aquí, porque tu abuelo es el líder de Plutón?**__ (Ryu asintió) __**pero en cabio, yo, mis padres no saben ni de la existencia de todo esto. Bueno…**_

**_Flash Back_**

_Una chica de cabellos castaños estaba recostada en los hombros de un joven de cabellos oscuros, ambos observaban a sus dos pequeños de 2 años, una niña de cabellos hasta los hombros en tono parecido al de su padre y un chico muy parecido a ella, los cuales jugaban con un balón rojo. Los padres reían y charlaban. A la niña se le escapó el balón de las manos y los dos fueron tras el balón. _

_Un chico de cabellos celestes (de unos 2 años) junto a una chica de cabellos oscuros (de unos 12 años) y largos caminaban por el parque._

_-: Y porque? (le pregunto curioso el niño, después de que la chica le dijera que estaban allí para llevarse a esa niña)_

_-: Porque Hades dice que tu mereces una esposa que te apoye y te anime a hacer tu deber como futuro Rey, y una pequeña es más fácil de…. …. Manipular!_

_-: Y si no quiero?_

_-: Sabes que tu abuelo tiene la última palabra._

_El pequeño bajo el ostro mientras se acercaban a una niña de cabellos rosas (de aproximadamente 2 años), que jugaba al escondite con su hermana, una chica de 10 años. Cuando un balón rodo hasta sus pies, lo agarro y vio que dos niños venían tras él, los cuales se detuvieron en seco, se los iba a regresar, pero se detuvo, vio los ojos de aquella niña, no muy diferentes de los de su hermano, lo había decidido, seria ella, no sabía porque pero sería ella. Tanto él como la chica subieron al auto, dos hombre sujetaron a los niños y metieron al auto a la niña, la cual comenzó a llorar y a patalear, su hermano la imito. Antes de que pudieran meter al niño llego su padre y después de quitarle al chico, peleo con los dos sujetos, entonces el carro arranco llevándose a la niña._

**_Fin del flash Back_**

_Ryu: __**quieres decir que esa niña eras tú?**_

_Kei: __**si! Eso me dijo Anubis!**_

_Ryu: __**y le creíste? Sabes que siempre dice cosas para hacernos sufrir.**_

_Kei: __**Si! Eso pensé! Hasta que me dio…**__ (Busco en su closet y saco un balón rojo) __**esto!**_

_Ryu: __**pero… pero…**_

_Kei: __**si lo sé! También pensé en eso. Pero mira**__! ( voltio el balón, donde habían dos nombres, Kei y Kyu Renjou, junto con unos dibujo que parecían ser hechos por niños pequeños, ni se podían diferenciar que eran)._

_-: __**Quieres decir que tú eres mi hermana?**_

_Tanto Kei como Ryu voltearon sus rostros, parecían haber olvidado que había otras personas con ellos._

_Kei: __**si! Creo!**_

_Megu: __**entonces eran ustedes?**_

_Ryu: __**de que hablas?**_

_Megu: __**recuerdo haber estado jugando con mi hermana, hace 6 años, hubo una pelea, y muchos gritos, una mujer llorando con su hijo pequeño en brazos, el cual dormía muy tranquilamente, que a decir verdad se parecía mucho a ustedes dos**__ (señalando a Kyu y Kei) __**que le habían raptado a su niña. Y un hombre muy molesto, estaba muy golpeado!**_

_Ryu: __**cómo puedes decir todo eso?**_

_Megu: __**lo recuerdo!**_

_Kei: __**cómo puedes estar segura de lo que recuerdas fue lo que en realidad paso?**_

_Megu: __**naci con la capacidad de recordar hasta el más insignificante detalle, se llama memoria fotográfica!**_

_Todos: __**woah! Sorprendente!**_

_Ryu: __**no puedo creer que lo que dijo Anubis sea cierto!**_

_Kei: __**tenemos que hablar con él!**_

_Megu: __**pero nosotros?**_

_Ryu: __**como llegaron hasta aquí?**_

_Megu: __**mi hermana me trajo a unos cursos para chicos dotados, pero creo que todo era una farsa y porque termine aquí!**_

_Kyu: __**estaba con mi mamá y unos tipos me subieron a un auto y me trajeron aquí! Eso es secuestro, no?**_

_Kei: __**si! jmmm… no se preocupen hablare con ese maldito para que los deje con sus padres!**_

_Megu: __**en serio?**_

_Kei: __**si!**_

_Ryu: __**de verdad? ¬.¬**_

_Kei: __**bueno lo intentare! pero primero hay que averiguar que se trama.**_

_Kei se dirigió a la puerta y movió las piezas de una especie de rompecabezas grabado en la puerta, lo que formo un corazón y la chica lo invirtió provocando que la puerta se abriera. Bajaron la escalera y fueron al patio, desde afuera se podía ver que era una casa enorme, una mansión de lo más hermosa; en el jardín habían muchas plantas exóticas de flores e inflorescencias muy vistosas y lindas, caminaron hacia la parte de atrás y pudieron ver a un sujeto de cabellos negros que los esperaba._

_-: __**hasta que se indignan en aparecer!**_

_Kei: __**podrías explicarnos?**_

_-: __**les explicare después de sus ejercicios!**_

_Kei: __**pero….**_

_-: __**nada, no seré su tutor pero ellos me han dado permiso de enseñarles y castigarlos si no me obedecen!**_

_Ryu: __**OK!**_

_-: __**entonces! Enfréntense!**_

_Ambos chicos rolaron los ojos, y le dijeron a los otros dos que solo observaran, vieran lo que vieran no se movieran, ni hablaran._

_Kei se colocó al frente de Ryu, ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, Ryu con los puños cerrados y Kei con las manos abiertas, pero protegiendo su pecho y estómago._

_El joven se había acercado a los dos niños, los cuales se habían sentado en el lugar que les habían indicado, lo suficientemente lejos, como para no ser dañados._

_-: __**hola! ustedes deben ser de los que me hablaron, Kyu y Megumi **__(Ambos chicos asintieron), __**yo soy Azazel; No es genial? los dos saben diferentes disciplinas pero Ryu prefiere más las que se tratan de fuerza, en tanto Suki prefiere los que tratan de agilidad.**_

_Los niños vieron a ambos chicos, que solo se miraban, el chico le dirigió un puñetazo a la chica la cual esquivo el golpe, lo sujeto por el brazo y lo hizo caer con ayuda de su hombro, iba a darle una patada pero el chico rodo sobre el suelo, y de un salto se levantó, la hizo caer con sus pies; la chica esquivo varios de los golpes y se levantó, se dirigió al chico y le di unos golpes con los puños al chico el cual solo los bloqueaba con sus brazos, hasta que solo desapareció de la vista del chico el que solo sintió el golpe contra el piso._

_Azazel: __**le encanta hacer eso!**_

_Antes de que se pudiera parar la chica se colocó encima de él._

_Kei: __**ja! Te gane!**_

_Ryu: __**no lo creo!**__ ( hizo un movimiento con las piernas, luego le tomo las manos a la chica, dejándola sin punto de apoyo, lo que pudo hacerle más fácil que volteara a la chica y fuera él el que quedara encima de ella)_

_Kei: (pataleando) __**RYU! No es justo, ya te había ganado!**_

_Anubis: (acercándose a los chicos) __**Ya! Suki te he dicho que no bajes la guardia aunque sea Ryu!**_

_Kei: __**y yo te he dicho que mi nombre es Kei! No Suki!**_

_Azazel: __**a mí me da igual! Ahora pelearan contra dos contrincantes con arma, cada uno, pueden hacerlo en conjunto o cada uno por su lado.**__ (Y se alejó de ellos)_

_Cuatro chicos los comenzaron a acorralar, uno de ellos tenía dos katanas, otro chico unas navajas, otra chica una cadena, a la cual le daba vuelta y la última chica tenía un bo ninja._

_Ryu: __**y bien… que eliges?**_

_Kei: __**katanas y cadena!**_

_Ryu: __**ósea a mí me toca navajas y bo? Excelente!**_

_Ambos chicos corrieron hacia sus oponentes, la chica fue hacia el chico de las katanas, el cual la atacaba, pero ella lo esquivaba, llegaron a un árbol, en el cual una de las katana del chico quedo atascada, lo cual aprovecho Kei, para quietársela y vencerlo en un duelo contra espadas, la cual utilizo para quitarle la cadena al chico, estos quisieron pelear, sin armas; mientras Ryu se divertía esquivando las navajas del chico, así que el del bo intento, ayudarlo, con lo que termino perdiéndolo y recibiendo golpes de parte del chico de cabellos celeste, el cual antes de que pudieran hacer algo termino rompiéndole el brazo a la dueña del bo y dejando inconsciente al de las navajas. Mientras Suki, terminaba de golpear a la chica de las codenas (ya había dejado inconsciente al de las katanas), la cual había intentado neutralizarla colocándose encima de ella, pero la chica se liberó muy fácilmente del agarre, colocándose ella encima de él para darle unos cuantos golpes, con los cuales le fracturo el tabique a la chica._

_Azazel se le acerco: __**bien! Lo han hecho excelente!**_

_Kei: __**nos dirás que se traman?**_

_Azazel: __**eso se los dirá él!**_

_Azazel comenzó a caminar y los cuatro niños lo siguieron, llegaron a una gran oficina. En la cual estaba un hombre bien parecido._

_-: __**hola! chicos! Kei te gusto tu regalo?**_

_Kei: __**porque lo trajiste?**_

_-: __**te dije que te daría una razón por la cual obedecerme y esa es él!**_

_Kei: __**jmmm… lo dejaras tranquilos?**_

_-: __**ya sabes que debes hacer, no?**_

_Ryu: __**de que habla?**_

_-: l__**o harás?**_

_Kei: __**si me prometes que no les harás nada!**_

_-: __**no le hare nada, y será la última vez que los veas!**_

_Kei respiro profundo y saco de su bolsillo un reloj, el cual dirigió hacia Ryu._

_Ryu: __**que… que haces?**_

_Kei: __**solo mira!**__ (movió el reloj de un lado a otro, comenzó a decir cosas muy tranquila, luego se acercó al oído del chico y le murmuro algo) __**solo olvídalos, si?**_

_Ryu: __**si!**_

_Kei: __**ok! despierta!**__ (y detuvo el reloj)_

_Ryu: __**que…**__ (Miro a todos lados) __**Me hipnotizaste?**_

_Kei: __**no!**_

_Se dirigió a los otros dos niños y comenzó a mover el reloj._

_Kei: __**ustedes no recordaran nada de esto, absolutamente nada, y solo responderán al sonido de este reloj, cualquier otra clase de hipnotismo será anulado con esto **__(una perrita crema que traía Hades en sus brazos ladro) __**solo con ese ladrido, solo ese! Cuando despierten mañana, no sabrán donde estuvieron, ni que vieron, olvidaran que este día existe! Ah! Megu olvida lo de ese día, hace 6 años, nunca vistes el secuestro, no nos conoces a ninguno de los tres. Ahora despierten!**__ (y detuvo el reloj) _

_Los dos chicos frente a ella cayeron inconscientes en el suelo._

_-: __**bien! Ahora llévenselos!**_

_Ryu: __**pero a dónde?**_

_Kei: __**solo sígueme!**_

_Dos hombres salieron tras de ellos con los chicos en los brazos, dejaron a Kyu con unos sujetos._

_Al día siguiente un sujeto salvo a Kyu de sus secuestradores. Mientras en una oficina, Akane recogía a su pequeña hermana, la cual jugaban con dos niños, uno de cabellos amarillos y otra de cabellos castaño. _

_Akane: __**Megu!**_

_Megu: __**hermana!**__ (y corrió hacia ella)_

_Akane: __**como la pasaste? **__(cargándola)_

_Megu: __**bien!**_

_Akane: __**bueno ya nos vamos!**_

_Megu: __**OK!**_

_Megu se despido de sus amigos, cuando se iba vio un chico de cabellos celestes. El cual la veía, junto a él una chica de cabellos oscuros, su padre la cargaba, y solo pudo ver como la chica parecía decir algo, y quedo dormida en el hombro des sujeto que la cargaba. _

_Ryu: __**que harás?**_

_Kei: __**yo no sé, ya pensare en algo! Pero tú, olvida!**_

_El niño cayo inconsciente en el suelo._

_Habían pasado un par de semanas._

_-: __**no lo hagas!**_

_-: __**pero si no lo hago, lo matara!**_

_-: __**a quien!?**_

_-: (la chica sujeto su relicario, el que él le había regalado pero hace algunos días solo lo miraba, no le enseño que había colocado en su interior) __**a mi hermano!**_

_-: __**tu hermano?**_

_-: __**si!**_

_-: __**Kei, tú no tienes hermanos.**_

_-: __**te dije que sí! Y lo matara, si no matamos a ese sujeto.**__ (Señalando a un hombre)_

_Enfrente de ellos había un hombre, el cual había estado peleando con esos dos niños, una chica de cabellos largos muy oscuros, y un niño de cabellos celestes. Al principio lo pensó, solo eran niños, pero sus capacidades de combate sobrepasaban a muchos de los delincuentes con que había peleado. _

_-: __**pero! Que te sucede? Has cambiado desde hace algunos días!**_

_-: __**no entiendes! NUNCA ENTIENDES!**_

_La chica tomo una de las espadas que tenía Ryu y se acercó al sujeto, después de un rato de pelea había logrado derribar al hombre, el cual tenía muchas cortadas, de las cuales brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre, la mirada de Kei había cambiado, era más fría. Se le acercó al hombre, puso la espada cerca del pecho del sujeto._

_-: __**quién eres?**_

_-: __**solo dime Kali!**_

_-: __**Kali!? Me recuerdas a mi hijo!**_

_-: __**tu hijo? quién eres?**_

_-: __**no importa! Yo solo quería recuperar a mi hija! Pero ya no importa!**_

_La chica sonrió "__**ya entendiste!**__"lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y enterró la espada un poco en el pecho del joven. El sujeto hizo una mueca, la niña cayo de rodillas junto a él, con lo cual el hombre le coloco la mano en la mejilla manchándola de sangre._

_-: __**sé que lo cuidaras de cualquier peligro sin importar el precio.**_

_La niña lloro aún más fuerte, su mirada volvió a cambiar a la anterior, y enterró con más fuerza la espada, lo que le produjo un corte con la hoja en la palma de la mano, el hombre dejo caer su mano, señal de que había muerto. Ryu estaba a su lado. Se arrodillo junto a ella, y la abrazo._

_-: __**no te preocupes! **_

_Kei lo miro, con esa cara de "todo acabo, que acabo de hacer?", numerosas lagrimas mojaron sus mejillas. Y antes de desmallarse solo murmuro un "__**papá!"**_

_Después de eso, se enfermó muy seriamente varias veces; Kei prefería que la llamaran Suki, y salió de pelea con Ryu, por alguna tontería que él no entendía, era más seria, se dejó crecer el mechón de cabello, y este tapo, además de su frente, sus ojos que no cambiaban la última expresión, se había vuelto manipuladora y era realmente otra chica; un día le dijo a Ryu que se iría a estudiar a Europa, necesitaba despejarse y Hades le había dado una misión allá, la cual había aceptado. Después de eso solo regresaba en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca volvió a ser la misma._

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

* * *

Capitulo 15 0.o weeeee!

Espero que halla sido de su agrado... Para el siguiente viene la sorpresa... Gracias a aquellos que me han apoyado con este fic.. Sukkie y Soujiro aquí esta mi cuota de estos tres días... 3 caps...

Si se preguntan porque puse nombres como Kali, Hela, Tanathos... que son dioses de la muerte de diferentes culturas, es que me pareció lo mas lógico, ya que estaba Hades, Anubis y por allí un tal Osiris, todos dioses de la muerte.. :D

Chao! Gracias por leer... Nos leemos el fin de semana...


	16. Capitulo 16: De vuelta!

Holaaaaa! A leer, disfuten!

_Los personajes de Escuela de detectives no me pertenece (nada me haría más feliz), sino a su respectivos creadores (Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato)_

* * *

Capítulo 16 "De vuelta!"

Kazuma azotaba la puerta de la oficina del director de la DDS.

Kazuma: **ya le dije que no regresaría!**

Yuki-ira: **otro?**

Kazuma: **como que otro?**

Kinta: **te llegaron mensajes de que debes regresar?**

Kazuma: **si!**

Kumiko: **alguien trata de reunirnos!**

Kazuma: **a todos le llegaron?**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Algunos se habían ido después de unas semanas, que se convirtieron en meses, buscando a los chicos, pero no hallaron nada. Otros se habían quedado con la opción solo de ser profesores en la escuela, así solo la posible heredera, era Yuki-ira Sakurako, sobrina del profesor Dan. El profesor se había retirado hace algunos meses, para pasar sus últimos días viajando para despejar su mente, aunque a todos les era prácticamente imposible, había invertido la mayoría del tiempo en investigar sobre las desaparición de 4 de sus estudiantes. La madre de Kyu se había ido con uno de sus hermanos, a las afuera de la ciudad, mientras que la hermana de Megu se mudó al campus universitario, ya no tenía por qué estar en el departamento que le recordaba a su hermana. De los padres de Suki y Ryu nunca se supo nada desde que sus hijos desaparecieron por primera vez.

Les llego otro mensaje "_nos vemos en el puerto a las 9:30 am_"

Kumiko: **quien creen que sea?**

Gouda: **no lo sé!**

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar al profesor Dan, con un grupo de chicos, de los cuales uno empujaba la silla del profesor.

Les llego otro mensaje "_Si no llegas, lo lamentaras!_"

Prof. Dan: **no creo que sea buena idea ir.**

Kazuma: **pero…**

Kinta: **tenemos que ir.**

Prof. Dan: **aunque se los prohíba irán, no?**

Kazuma: **si!**

Prof. Dan: **entonces, vamos preparados **(viendo al grupo de chicos, y todos los observaron)

Si los reconocían, era el último grupo que había escogido el profesor Dan, La sección A, conformada por:

Josue Collins, un chico alto, delgado, vestido siempre con jeans, zapatillas y camisa, usaba lentes, tiene 20 años, había entrado a la academia con una calificación casi perfecta, provenía de Los Ángeles, E.E.U.U. Su personalidad era alegre, nunca parecía estar concentrado, no le gustaba estar quieto y nunca pasaba la oportunidad de molestar. Era conocido por su buena memoria y sonsacar cualquier información.

Lourdes Vargas, una chica de estatura media, cabello largo ondulado, siempre suelto hasta las caderas, su vestimenta consistía en pantalones rasgados, sweater y zapatillas. Tiene 20 años. Proveniente de Panamá, país en el cual había realizado el examen, aprobándolo con una calificación alta. Le gustaba jugar y manipular, por lo cual le era fácil sacar información, y conseguir lo que quería, aunque era fácil de engañar. Era conocida por que se salía rápido de quicio, y odiaba esperar, además era inteligente cuando se lo proponía.

Yarima Morato, chica que le gustaba estar siempre bien vestida y a la moda, de estatura media. Posee 19 años. Realizo su examen en Panamá, aprobándolo con una nota alta. De personalidad cariñosa aunque no parecía, ya que era fácilmente irritable. Es inteligente, y era conocida por su capacidad para que todos hicieran lo que quería.

Arantxa Cedeño, realizo su exámenes en Panamá, entro 30 minutos antes de que acabase la prueba y la entrego 15 minutos después, obtuvo una calificación alta. Posee 20 años. Era conocida por ser arriesgada, y aficionada con las cosas, no descansaba hasta lograr su cometido. Amante del anime, manga y videojuegos. Físicamente es una chica delgada, de cabello enrulado lo sostenía siempre en una coleta, su tamaño es promedio. Su vestimenta está conformada por pantalones anchos, sweaters y zapatillas.

Las otras chicas pertenecían a la sección B:

Rina Naruki, una chica Alta, delgada, de lentes, cabello corto hasta los hombros, siempre llevaba una gorra y vestimenta deportiva. Tiene 20 años. Había hecho el examen en Tokio, y lo paso con calificación casi perfecta. No le gustaba hablar mucho, pero sabía casi de cualquier tema. Inteligente, le gustaba informarse de todo, y era una experta hallando cosas en la computadora.

Natsuko Akino, una chica originaria de Osaka, realizó sus exámenes en Tokio, saco la puntuación más alta de todos con los que realizaron el examen en ese lugar. Físicamente es alta, de cabello amarillo y puntas rosado oscuro, Su vestimenta siempre es en tonalidades negras y fucsia, con zapatillas. Cuenta con 20 años. Es buena con los números y nunca se le olvida un dato. Da la apariencia de estar distraída, en realidad es bastante distraída, pero se acuerda muy bien de los detalles y es buena memorizando.

Y por último están Yuna Natsukira y Kora Natsukira, gemelas idénticas, originarias de Osaka, hermanas menores de Natsuko, tienen unos 14 años, realizaron su exámenes en Tokio, y obtuvieron calificación perfecta. De apariencia son muy similares, Kora es unos centímetros más alta que su hermana, tiene el cabello negro con algunos mechones verdes, es un poco impulsiva y es una experta en identificar venenos procedentes de plantas, mientras que Yuna tiene el cabello negro con algunos mechones azules y es una experta en identificar venenos de animales. Amabas eran fantásticas tiradoras y muy buenas deduciendo, en conjunto las dos hacían un buen equipo.

Ambas eran conocidas por ser calculadoras y frías, además de trabajar bien en equipo, no los separaron por sus calificaciones, sino por sus actitudes. En la sección A estaban los impulsivos, mientras que en la B, aunque si eran impulsivos se controlaban más, y controlaban más su alrededor.

Hicieron un plan y salieron a encontrarse con aquello que lo estuviera buscando.

Era de noche, llegaron al puerto y no había más que barcos.

Yuki-ira: **creo que no hay nadie.**

Kumiko: **nos equivocamos de puerto?**

-: **no es cierto!**

Dijo una chica sentada en uno de los barcos, luego aparecieron otros tres en la puerta del barco. La chica salto, y llegaron hasta donde ellos.

-: **vinieron?!**

-: **no creí que lo hicieran**!

No sabían que hablaban o porque querían verlos allí, eran dos chicos y dos chicas, los cuatro tenían los cabellos negro azabache, una de las chicas tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y un mechón que le tapaba uno de sus ojos, la otra tenía el cabello cortado en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda. Los chicos lo tenían no muy largo: sus miradas eran frías pero sus ojos brillaban con malicia. Vestían de negro, las chicas tenían una falda y una blusa, los chicos pantalones largos y jacket.

Kinta: **que quieren?**

-: **tenemos que pasar nuestros exámenes.**

Kazuma: **y que tenemos que ver con eso?**

-: **ustedes son nuestros exámenes!**

Los cuatro sacaron un arma y se pusieron donde les daba la luz.

Yuki-ira: (le pareció reconocer a unos de esos chicos, no podía fallar, esos ojos los conocía donde fueran) **Kyu?**

-: **hola!**

Todos vieron. Como podía ser?

Kazuma: **eso quiere decir que los otros son Megu, Ryu y Suki?**

-: **si! pero no importa.**

Kinta: **que harán?**

-: **ya dijimos! Tenemos que pasar nuestro exámenes!**

Kazuma: **y de donde piensan graduarse?**

Salió un hombre de unos cuarenta y algo o más, ya tenía el cabello blanco pero era bien parecido.

Mientras en una azotea cercana, los chicos veían todo, por el mirador del rifle.

Josué: **Que dicen?**

Kora: **No sabes leer labios?**

El chico negó con la cabeza.

Yuna: **Hablan de graduarse de algo… mmm me parecen conocidos..**

Josué: **de Dónde?**

Yuna: **Y yo que sé!**

Josué: **jejeh! Ok!** **Y quien les enseño a leer labios? Las estafaron! No pudieron a ver dicho eso!**

Natsuko: **Yo les enseñe** (con cara de enojo)

Lourdes: **Josué, Cállate mejor!**

Tatsumi: **Dejen de hablar y pongan atención.**

Todos: **Si!**

Todos volvieron a enfocarse en los chicos que hablaban con unos desconocidos en el muelle.

-: **de Plutón!**

Todos: **qué?**

-: **ya escucharon!**

El hombre se colocó detrás de los chicos. Estos apuntaron a los de la DDS pero no halaron el gatillo.

-: **antes debemos hacer algo.**

-: **si!**

Se voltearon y le apuntaron al hombre.

-: **que hacen?**

-: **lo siento, Hades, se acabó tu tiempo.**

Hades: **qué? No pueden… Susi, Lucí.** (Salieron dos chicas de unos 15 años, cabellos amarillos, de tez clara y con unas niñas en las manos.) **Mátenlas!**

Las chicas solo vieron a las niñas.

-: **no lo harán!**

-: **nos dijo que tu tiempo se acabó!**

Hades: **quién?¿**

-: **ya sabes!**

Hades: **pero… pero…**

Halaron el gatillo y las cuatro detonaciones sonaron como una sola, y el cuerpo de Hades cayo en el suelo con el cráneo destrozado.

El chico voltio su rostro hacia sus compañeros, que lo miraban igual de sorprendidos.

Josué: **mataron al que estaba de su lado?**

Lourdes: **Pero…**

Arantxa: **Son unos… unos malditos… hay que destruirlos!**

Yarima: **Disparen!**

Kora: **No han dado la señal** (Todavía viendo por la mira del arma)

Yuna: **es cierto!** (al igual que su hermana)

Mientras en el muelle.

-: **ahora es su turno!**

Las chicas veían todo, las niñas en sus brazos ni se movieron al escuchar los disparos.

Se acercaron a los de la DDS. Le apuntaron a Kazuma, Yuki-ira, Kinta y Kumiko, a la cabeza.

Prof. Dan: **No lo hagan!**

Solo sonrieron.

Se escucharon disparos y un chapuzón, luego otro chapuzón.

Tanto Yuna como Kora se levantaron.

Yuna: **quien disparo!?**

Kora: **Nadie dio la señal!**

Tatsumi: **Que…? Quien fue el culpable?**

Todos se miraban entre sí.

Kora: **no se escaparan de esta!**

Yuna: **Profesor, sabe que ninguna de las dos fuimos!**

Tatsumi: **Si! Un disparo de ustedes y la bala hubiera terminado en la cabeza de quien estaba en su mira. Pero también sé que saben distinguir una arma de otra, y saben quién disparo, no?**

Amabas chicas asintieron.

Yuna: **Y serán castigados.**

Kora: **téngalo por seguro!**

Tatsumi: **Pero.. Ese es mi trabajo!**

Kora: **Y lo haremos bien!** (dándole palmadas en los hombro, Nanawi y Katahiri solo lo vieron, esas chicas siempre lo sacaban de quicio, era divertido incluso en esas circunstancias).

Kazuma abrió los ojos, vio a Megu junto a Kyu, que estaba en el suelo con una mano en su estómago, de la herida brotaba sangre. Una de las niñas corría hasta ellos, seguida de una de las chicas. Los ojos de Megu habían cambiado, estaba llorando.

Otra de las niñas desapareció entre las sombras, mientras la otra chica la seguía.

La profesora Katahiri venia junto a profesor Nanawi, que al ver lo sucedido llamaron a las ambulancias, las cuales se llevaron a Kyu, Suki y Ryu. A Megu la llevaron en un auto con las dos chicas que cargaban a las niñas. Kazuma observo a las niñas, las dos eran pálidas, de ojos color ámbar, una de ellas tenía el cabello celeste sujetado en dos coletas y la otra, lo tenía rosado, también sujetado por dos moños. Ambas veían a Megu, como esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que era obvia, en tanto ella miraba por la ventana, su mirada había regresado a ser la de antes, pero podía notarse de que estaba preocupada.

Llegaron al hospital, y Megu salió corriendo, al igual que las chicas cargando a las niñas. Kazuma, Kintaro y los ex miembro de la sección A bajaron con calma, cuando vieron a los chicos de la sección A y B, llegar agitados y respirando con desesperación.

Kazuma: **Y que les paso a ustedes?**

Josué: **Kora... y... Yuna…**

Kazuma: **eh?**

Lourdes: **Nos pusieron… a correr…hasta la academia… y de vuelta…hasta acá.**

Kintaro: **No está lejos!**

Arantxa: **Nos amarraron al autooo!**

Kinta: **Que?!**

Natsuko: **No me respetan a mí, que soy su hermana mayor….**

Josué: **Y el profesor Tatsumi, estuvo de acuerdo…**

Lourdes: **Todo por no decirle quien fue, y ellas sabían..**

Yuna: **No fueron honestos!**

Kora: **Los vemos adentro**

Las dos chicas iban en patines, pasaron la entrada, y se perdieron por uno de los corredores.

* * *

Tararaaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado, la sorpresa.

Para el final habrá otra sorpresa..

Me entere que una de mis personajes están de cumple, felicidades Arantxa! Que cumplas muchos mas!

Gomen, Soujiro y Sukkie lo prometí ayer... pero ya saben...

Nos leemos en el próximo, Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviws!


End file.
